Fluch oder Gabe?
by Knuddelmuff
Summary: Also es geht um Katie, die aus Australien kommt und gerade ihre Mutter verloen hat. Aus diesem Grund macht sie sich auf den Weg zum Orden und trifft natürlich auf unsere drei Freunde und auch Snape spielt eine nicht unerheblich Rolle.rnKatie hat viele Pro
1. Einsam

Disclaimer: Ich leihe mir die Figuren nur kurz aus und gebe sie dann auch wieder fast unbeschadet zurück ...zumindest siehts im Mom. noch so aus...außer Katie...die gehört mir

Inhalt: Im Moment nur Katie, aber die anderen komme noch...zumindest wenn ihr mehr lesen wollt

Hinweise: würde mich freuen wenn ihr dei geschichte trotzdem lest, obwohl harry und Ginny nicht zusammen kommen werden fleh

ja und n bisschen feedback was ich besser machen kann wär toll ...hehe könnt mir natürlich auch sagen wie begabt ich bin looooool  
mich ma wied lustig find

Sie saß am Ufer der Themse, man konnte beobachten wie der Mond wunderschöne Bilder auf die Wasseroberfläche malte und diese sanft hin- und herwogten.  
Im Hintergund war der rauschende Verkehr zu hören vermengt mit den süßlichen Zwitschern einiger Vögel.  
Ihr schwarzes Haar glänzte bläulich im Mondschein und wippte langsam mit dem Wind, der sanft ihre Haut umspielte und eine leichte Gänsehaut verursachte.  
Die Straßenlampen und Scheinwerfer tauchten alles in orangenes Licht, so dass die gesamte Umgebung wirkte, als würde sie glühen.  
Ihre sonst so lebhaften blauen Augen starrten traurig und leer auf das dahin fließende Wasser, ohne Blick für die diese idyllische Nacht.  
Sie saß einfach da. Allein. Einsam. Von Verzweiflung erfüllt.  
Ein riesiges Monster, glitt auf dem Fluss dahin, mit glühenden Augen und röchelndem Atem. Und störte das so friedliche Gleichgewicht des Flusses, der sich wiederstrebend am Ufer wand.  
Das Nebelhorn ertönte wie ein gellender Schrei in dieser sommerlichen Nacht.  
Sie schreckte hoch und sah sich um, sie musste endlich zu dieser Adresse finden.  
Sie hatte schon dreimal nach dem Weg gefragt, allerdings erfolglos. Man gab ihr jedesmal andere Angaben und sie irrte schon seit zwei Stunden in der einer ihr völlig unbekannten Stadt herum.  
"Ist doch alles Scheiße!" schrie sie in die Nacht unendlich Nacht, die wenigsten einen Teil ihres Schmerzes aufsogen konnte.  
Sie war für einen kurzen Moment befreit. Holte tief Luft und machte sich erneut auf die Suche, nicht auf die verstörten und empörten Blicke achtend, die sie mit ihrem Geschrei auf sich gezogen hatte.  
Sie ging zur nächsten U-Bahn Station und wartete auf den nächsten Zug.  
Die Station war ekelerregend. Die Mülleimer waren rostig und quollen über. Es hatten sich schon kleine Fliegen darüber versammelt und einige Inhalte wirkten als würden sie in einigen Minuten von selbst davon laufen können.  
In der Ecke spielte ein obdachloser mit fettigen Haaren, ungepflegtem Bart und zerissenen und schmutzigen Klamotten Saxophon und belästigte damit die Leute. Auf seinem Koffer stand:  
The big Bagman, was auch immer das heißen sollte.  
Der Zug kam donnernd in den Bahnhof und machte mit einem quietschenden Geräusch halt, die Lampen, die die Station erleuchteten begannen zu flackern und eine im hinteren Teil ging sogar aus. Der rest, der sich dahinter befand verschmolz zu einer dunklen Masse und endete im Nichts.Die Türen öffneten sich und selbst zum späten Abend drangen die Massen von Muggeln aus der U-Bahn.  
Menschen mit einem normalen Leben. Menschen, die einen normalen Beruf hatten. Menschen, die mit den Sachen mit denen sie sich rumschlagen musste hoffnungslos überfordert wären. Ein Mensch, wie sie gern einer wäre.  
Sie stieg ganz vorn beim Lokführer und zwang ihre Stimme zu einem freundlichen Ton:  
"Entschuldigen sie bitte, könnten sie mir bitte sagen mit welcher U-Bahn ich am nähesten zum Grimmauldplatz komme?"  
Die Augen des Lokführers wanderten von ihrem zerkatzten Gesicht zu ihrem bauchfreien, schwarzen Netztop, unter dem ihr orange-farbener BH leuchtete, weiter zu der Hüfthose, die tiefer als nötig hing und an der eindeutig Blutflecken klebten.  
Nachdem er sie ausgiebig mit angewiedertem Gesicht angestarrt hatte ließ er sich zu einer Antwort herab:  
"Von hieraus gar nicht..", brummte er. "Du musst eine weiterfahren und dann kommt in einer halben Stunde die U-258A. Da kannste denn insteigen und der sagt dann die Haltestellen an. Aber so ein Ticket kostet Geld, weißt du."  
Sie behielt den freundlichen Ton bei: "Danke schön. Ich würde dann gerne ein Ticket nehmen." sagte sie und nahm einen Zehn-Pfund-Schein aus der Hosentasche. Mit einem Lächeln gab sie ihm das Geld.  
Mit dem Ticket in der Hand suchte sie sich einen Platz, aus dem nicht das Futter hervorkam,der nicht mit Kaugummi verklebt oder mit irgendwelchen Flüssigkeiten beschmiert war, von denen sie lieber nicht wissen wollte was das war.  
Nach der äußerst unbequemen Fahrt und weiteren zwei Auskünften stand sie vor dem Gebäude.  
Wenn sie das Gebäude, das nicht viel freundlicher als der Bahnhof oder der Rest dieser Stadt wirkte, betreten würde, würde es bedeuten, dass es wirklich passiert ist. Dass sie sie nichts mehr tun konnte. Dass sie den wichtigsten Mensch in ihrem Leben verloren hätte...

okay, iśn bisschen dramatisch 


	2. Ankunft

möp Und weiter gehts

Sie dachte an die Notiz, die ihr Vater ihr vor einigen Wochen gegeben hatte.  
Er hatte es geahnt, aber nichts gesagt. Er hätte es mir sagen müssen.  
Wenn ich es gewusste hätte, hätte ich mich vorbereiten können. Hätte, hätte hätte. Sie entwickelte eine Abneigung gegen dieses Wort.  
Die orange-rote Umgebung begann sich zu verändern. Ein groteskes, verzerrtes Bild tauchte auf, bis ein neuer Aufgang in dem langen Block erschien.  
Sie trat vorsichtig auf die schwarz schimmernden Stufen zu und betrachtete die große hölzerne Tür vor ihr.  
Sie hob langsam die Hand, machte die Augen zu und benutzte den Türklopfer.  
Das Rauschen der Nacht wurde durch ein lautes Klopfgeräusch unterbrochen.  
Ihr war schwindelig, ihre Schnittwunden brannten, ganz abgesehen von dem stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Herzen, der wahrscheinlich nie ganz weichen würde.  
Sie stand immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen da und wartete, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
Mit einem Mal ertönte das laute Gekreische einer Frau und Katie riss die Augen auf.  
Vor ihr stand eine freundlich wirkende, rundliche, rothaarige Frau und blickte sie etwas ratlos an und fragte: "Kann ich dir helfen mein Kind?"  
"Ähm ja, also, guten Abend, ist Severus Snape hier?", fragte sie.  
"Nein, meine Liebe, aber er kommt heute Abend noch vorbei.  
Diese Frau taxierte sie genauso wie der U-Bahnfahrer, machte dabei jedoch nicht, diese angewiderte Miene, sondern sah besorgt aus.  
"Komm erst einmal herein und sag mir wer du bist. Du siehts ja schrekclich aus!", sagte sie freundlich.  
Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite, dass sie hineingehen konnte.  
Ihr war als würde sie durch eine Wand treten. Das Geschrei hatte inzwischen aufgehört, aber die Atmosphäre in dem Haus war nicht im geringsten mit der auf der Straße zu vergleichen.  
Das ganze Haus war dunkel und wirkte dreckig. Wie konnten hier nur Menschen leben? Alles schien voller schwarzer Magie, sie merkte wie sich sofort alles bei ihr anspannte. Die Verzierungen der Treppengeländer verrieten, dass ihre Vermutungen berechtigt waren. Warum hatte man sie in so ein Haus geschickt. Sie spürte, dass sie hier nicht lange bleiben konnte. Alles hier erdrückte sie und engte sie ein.  
Die Frau führte sie in einen Raum, der wohl eine Küche war und dort waren noch viele andere Menschen zugegen. Unter anderem auch welche die in ihrem Alter zu sein schienen. Ein blasser schlacksiger Junge mit genau denselben roten Haren, der sie erstaunt anblickte und ein Junge mit rabenschwarzen, zerwuscheltem Haar und einer Narbe auf der Stirn.  
Harry Potter, dachte sie. Und nun war es an ihr erstaunt zu sein. Sie hatte, aber keine Zeit sich über ihn Gedanken zu machen, da die Frau ,die wahrscheinlich die Mutter des Rothaarigen war, sie fragte:"So wie ist denn dein Name, Liebes?"  
"Katie. Katie Smith. Wissen sie wann Professor Snape hier eintrifft?"  
"Er sollte gleich da sein. Aber nun erzähl einmal. Was ist mit dir passiert?"  
Sie hörte die Frage wie aus seltsamer Ferne und begann leicht zu schwanken, ihr tat immer noch alles weh und der Einfluss dieses Hauses machte es ihr nicht leichter. Sie drohte umzufallen und ein Mann stand sofort auf und griff ihr unter die Arme.  
Plötzlich sah sie Bilder, die hintereinander und vollkommen zusammenhangslos in ihr Bewusstsein traten. Ein See, ein großer Hund, ein heulender Werwolf, der den silbern schimmernden Mond anheulte, Wald, eine Frau, zwei ihr fremde Männer...Jemand schrie...  
Sie machte sich mit einem Ruck los und atmete heftig. "Nicht anfassen verdammt nochmal!", rief sie verärgert.  
Sie war immer noch ganz außer Atem und der Mann sah sie mit einem prüfenden Blick an, auch der Rest der Anwesenden schien über ihre Wut erstaunt, schließlich wollte er ja nur helfen...  
"Tut mir leid, es ist bloß so, dass wenn mich..."Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Die Tür schwang auf und eine große, dunkle, hakennasige Figur stand in der Tür.  
Sie wandte sich um und sah Severus Snape direkt in die Augen.  
Ein Ausdruck von Überraschung und Besorgnis zeichnete sein Gesicht. "Wieso bist du hier? Was ist passiert", fragte er sofort und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Sie war noch nie so glücklich gewesen ihn zu sehen.  
"Gott sein dank, bist du endlich da!" Sie rannte auf ihn zu und fiel ihn um den Hals und begann zu schluchzen:"Er war da...Er war bei uns zu Haus..."


	3. Familie?

sooo danke für die Kommis dankewuschel so, das waren eigentlich mal zwei kaps aber ich hab sie zusammen gefasst und immer schön Kommi schreiben

Snape ahnte was passiert war. Er blickte kurz in die erstaunten Gesichter der Anderen und sein Blick schien zu sagen, dass sie es jetzt nicht wagen sollten sich einzumischen.  
Dann wandte er sich wieder Katie zu.Er zog sie sanft in den Raum nebenan und schloss die Tür. Sie fiel mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss. Das Zimmer war noch dunkler wie der Flur und die Küche. Die Schrankwand aus Ebenholz enthielt viele schimmernde Gegenstände, deren Umrisse in der Umgebung verschwanden, da die meisten davon ebenso dunkel waren. Die Personen auf den Bildern waren durch das plötzliche Eindringen erschreckt und begannen zu flüstern. Sie verstand nicht was sie sagten, aber am Tonfall war zu hören, dass sie mehr als empört waren.  
"Du musst mir genau sagen was passiert ist.", sagte er eindringlich.  
Ihre Augen waren glasig, aber sie hatte aufgehört zu schluchzen und begann sich allmählich wieder zu beruhigen. Die Aufregung tat ihr nicht gut. Das düstere Haus lastete nun noch schwerer als vorhin auf ihren Schultern. Sie atmete tief ein und aus und sah ihm direkt in seine dunklen Augen, die nicht wie gewöhnlich kalt und undurchdringlich waren, sondern einen äußerst besorgten Ausdruck angenommen hatten.  
"Er war zu Haus, ich war nicht da, aber ich hatte es gesehen und Mum war alleine da. Ich bin so schnell ich konnte zurück, aber...aber er...er hat sie einfach umgebracht als ich ankam. Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen wo ich war, wenn ich es ihr gesagt hätte, hätte er sie vielleicht in Ruhe gelassen, aber ich hab wieder keinen Zettel dagelassen...Er hat sie behandelt, als wäre sie ein Stück Vieh!", schrei sie ihn an.  
Sie schwankte, wie eben schon, berührte nur leicht den Schrank, woraufhin sie erneut zusammenzuckte. In ihren Gedanken tauchte ein Mann auf, der einen Fluch aussprach, ein grell weißer Blitz, der seinen Gegenüber zu Fall brachte...Blut...wieder Geschrei...Schritte kamen die Treppe hoch.  
Sie trat schnell von dem Schrank weg. Ihre Augen blickten gehetzt den Schrank an...was war das bloß für ein Haus?   
"Beruhige dich, du weißt die Aufregung tut dir nicht gut.", sagte er schroff.  
Sie schloss die Augen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und zählte bis fünf.  
"Er sagte er würde mich schon lange suchen. Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt? Ich hätte irgendwelche Vorkehrungen treffen können. Wie sollte Mum sich denn wehren? Du hättest es mir sagen müssen! Und sag mir nicht du hättest es nicht gewusst. Ich weiß, dass du wieder für ihn arbeitest, auch wenn du es verheimlichen wolltest."  
Er schaute sie erstaunt an, blickte dann zum Boden und murmelte:  
"Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du es herausfindest..."  
Sie blickten sich beide stumm an. Sie standen dort eine Weile in dem dämmerigen Licht, welches die Falten seines Gesichts zu tiefen Furchen werden ließ. Auch sie wirkte nun erschöpft und müde.  
Klopf Klopf  
Beide schreckten hoch. Die Tür schwang langsam auf und in dem Licht, das durch den Spalt ins Zimmer drang waren kleine Staubkörnchen zu erkennen, die sich rasch auf und ab, ohne eine Ordnung, bewegten und den Eindruck machten, als würden sie einander jagen.  
Katie erkannte einen Mann in der Tür. Sein Bart schimmerte durch das einfallende Licht silbern und auch sein Gesicht wirkte zu tiefst beunruhigt...

Das muss Dumbledore sein... ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie betrachtete den alten Mann eingehend. Er war groß, schlank, hatte einen weißen Bart und lange Haare, also im Grunde genommen nicht anders wie andere alte Männer, aber doch war da etwas...Etwas das von ihm ausging und wie eine Hülle umgab. Jetzt vestand sie warum jeder fast ehrfürchtig von ihm sprach.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit anstarrte und wandte schnell den Blick ab.  
Aber auch Dumbledore musterte sie und das mit einem Blick, der sagte, dass er sie irgendwo schon einmal gesehen hatte, aber nicht einordnen konnte.  
"Entschuldige, ich glaube wir kennen uns noch nicht.",sagte er mit seiner tiefen, beruhigenden Stimme.  
"Mein Name ist Katie." sagte sie nur.  
Dann wandte sich Dumbledore an Snape: "Dann war die Notiz von mir, um die du mich gebeten hattest, also für sie."   
Snape hatte wieder seinen gewohnten Gesichtsausdruck mit den undurchdringlichen Augen. "Ja.", antwortete er.   
Offensichtlich hatte Dumbledore mehr Auskunft über dieses Mädchen haben wollen, beließ es aber ersteinmal dabei.   
Katie war etwas verwundert, da er nichts über sie zu wissen schien. Sie hatte angenommen er hätte Dumbledore von ihr erzählt.  
"Kommst du bitte Severus. Die Versammlung beginnt und wir müssen einige wichtige Punkte besprechen. Es gab schon wieder einen Mord."  
"Ich weiß", sagte Snape. "Katie du wartest bitte so lange in der Küche bis wir fertig sind. Dann werden wir weitersehen, was wir machen. Du musst ja irgendwo bleiben. Du kannst nicht nach Hause zurück."   
"Was! Ich muss nach Hause!"  
"Wir klären das später.", sagte er bestimmend und sie musste wohl oder übel gehorchen.  
Síe begab sich in die Küche und bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nicht zurück nach Hause konnte, war dieses Haus noch unerträglicher. Überall schienen Schatten hin und her zu schleichen, die sie beobachteten, sie verfolgten und immer mehr von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen schienen.  
Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.  
Sie spürte ein seltsames Prickeln und öffnete die Augen.  
Der rothaarige Junge und Harry Potter waren immer noch da und diesmal war noch ein Mädchen dabei. Sie hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt.  
"Hi.", sagte sie.  
Die anderen starrten sie seltsam an, besonders dieser Rothaarige. Kein Wunder wenn man bedachte wie sie aussah.  
Das Mädchen schien sich schnell wieder zu fangen: "Ähm hi, ich bin Hermine Granger."  
Sie wartete anscheinend darauf, dass sich auch die Jungs vorstellten, aber da sie das nich taten übernahm sie das. "Und das sind Harry Potter und Ron Weasley."  
"Ich bin Katie."  
Eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Man hörte einige Fliegen durch den Raum surren und den Wasserhahn tropfen. Aus einem der Zimmer hörte man gedämpfte Stimmen. Nach einiger Zeit konnte sie die Stille nicht mehr ertragen, denn allmählich hob ein Rauschen in ihren Ohren an.  
"Und? Ihr geht alle in Hogwarts zur Schule?"  
"Ja.", antwortet Harry. "Und du?"  
Er hatte sie in der Zwischenzeit gemustert. Sie sah ziemlich kränklich aus, aber wenn man sich die Kratzer wegdachte, war sie recht hübsch.  
Die blauen Augen, die schwarzen Haare und die etwas bleiche Haut ließen sie irgendwie düster wirken, aber auch geheimnisvoll. Was durch das dämmerige Licht im Haus noch vertsärkt wurde.  
Er fragte sich was dieses fremde Mädchen hier zu suchen hatte. Was war mit ihr passiert, dass sie so aussah? Und was um alles in der Welt hatte sie mit Snape zu tun?  
"Gar nicht, bisher wurde ich zu Hause unterrichtet."  
"Oh.", sagte Hermine "Und wie ist das dann mit den Prüfungen? Du kannst dir die Zeit sicher leichter zum Lernen einteilen."  
Sie schien wirklich interessiert und die beiden Jungs rollten mit den Augen.  
"Na da hast du sie auf ein Thema gebracht. Jetzt wird sie mit dir stundenlang über die Schule reden wollen.", sagte Ron und grinste.  
Hermine sah ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.  
"Ähm, naja ich muss jedes Halbjahr eine Prüfung machen. So kontrolliert das Zaubereiministerium, dass ich auch alles Wichtige lerne. Ansonsten ist es nicht viel anders. Ich stehe früh auf und warte auf den Lehrer. Aber ich habe keine Hausaufgaben, das ist schon nicht schlecht.", erwiderte sie und versuchte zu grinsen. Aber es wurde ehr zu einer Grimasse als zu einem Lächeln.   
Irgendwie fand sie es seltsam sich mit den Dreien über ihre Schulgewohnheiten zu unterhalten. Vor nicht mal zwei Stunden hatte man ihre Mutter umgebracht. Sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass alles irgendwie unwirklich war, wie in einem Traum.  
Harry beobachtete sie weiterhin und war immer noch sehr erpicht darauf zu erfahren, weshalb sie hier war und beschloss, daher sie zu fragen: "Sag mal, gibt es einen bestimmten Grund weshalb du hier bist?"   
"Ja natürlich, ich bin sicher nicht hier um Urlaub zu machen.", sagte sie etwas gereizt. Was glaubte er, würde sie hier tun. Einfach zum Tee vorbeikommen?  
Ihr war es gar nicht recht, dass er sie wieder daran erinnert hatte weshalb sie hier war und sie wieder in die grausame Realität zurückgeholt hatte.   
"Es war nicht böse gemeint, ich hab ja bloß gefragt.", entschuldigte er sich. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie lieber nicht darüber reden wollte.  
Die Tür von dem anderen Zimmer öffnete sich und die Ordensmitglieder traten heraus.  
Dumbeldore und Snape kamen auf sie zu. Die Anderen blickten sie neugierig an.  
Dann sagte Dumbledore: "Dein Vater denkt es wäre das beste wenn du die Nacht über hier bleibst. Msr. Weasley wird sich ein wenig um dich kümmern."   
"Was du kannst mich doch nicht hier lassen." sagte sie zu Snape. "Dieses Haus ist grauenvoll. Überall schwarze Magie und was weiß ich ist hier noch passiert. Ich werde die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu tun können."  
"Es ist das beste, glaub mir.", sagte er knapp, drehte sich um und ging zu Tür.  
"Dad! Warte! Du kannst mich dich nicht hier alleine lassen..."  
Doch er war schon zur Tür hinaus, sie wollte ihm nach wurde aber von Dumbledore zurückgehalten...


	4. unerwartete Post

**So, erstmal...DAAANKEEE! Ich hab mich so über die Kommis gefreut :) Ich hoff ihr werdet weiterlesen, Meine FF umfasst inzwischen schon 34 Seiten im Word :) Also ich brauch ich die Teile nur noch reinstellen ;) Bin aber immer fleißig am weiterschreiben. So und wenn ihre fertug gelesen habt, schön auf GO drücken...Freu mich über jeden Kommi, egal ob Kritik oder Lob**

Sie lag auf einem klammen und muffigen Bett. Die Dunkelheit die sie um gab schien auch ihr Innerstes zu erfüllen.  
Sie hatte bisher keine Zeit zum Trauern gehabt oder zu realisieren was heute passiert war.  
Sie war allein. Nicht nur im Moment. Nein. Sie war jetzt immer allein. Da war ihr Dad, aber er konnte ihre Mum nicht erssetzen. Wann hatte er sie je getröstet...mit ihr über ihre Sorgen, über Freunde gesprochen...Solche Dinge, die ein Vater halt mit seiner Tochter bespricht. Wie auch, wenn sie sie ihn in einem Vierteljahr zweimal zu Gesicht bekam und immer diese Distanz zwischen ihnen war die unüberwindbar schien.  
Die Kälte kroch ihr langsam den Rücken hoch, sie drehte sich auf die Seite und rollte sich zusammen...ihre Tränen glitzerten im Mondlicht.  
Sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Sie wollte nicht einschlafen. Es war ungewiss, was in den Träumen auf sie zukam. Vor allem wenn sie in einem solchen Zustand war...  
Schatten tanzten an den Wänden und schienen ein Theaterstück zu spielen, Sterne glitzerten und funkelten am Himmel und noch immer war das Rauschen der Autos nicht verstummt...alles versank in einem Nebel und die Erschöpfung siegte. Sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf...Szenen von Menschen, die sie nicht kannte. Bilder von denen sie wusste, dass sie wahr waren...unterdessen mischten sich die Erlebnisse dieses Abends in die Träume und alles zusammen gab ein groteskes Bild...  
Ein verhüllter Mann mit einem Brandmal verbeugte sich, er murmelte etwas und er aparrierte, doch anstelle des gewöhnlichen "Plopps" ertönte ein "Klopf Klopf".  
Sie erwachte jäh. Gehetzt blickte sie um sich. Wo war sie? Das Haus...voller schwarzer Magie...die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht sickerten langsam in ihr Bewusstsein.  
Die füllige Frau, die man ihr als Mrs.Weasley vorgestellt hatte rief munter: "Frühstück, meine Gute!"  
Sie quälte sich langsam aus dem Bett.  
Da sollte noch einer sagen Schlaf diene zur Erholung, das ist Stress nichts weiter.  
Sie entdeckte auf einem Stuhl eine Reisetasche in der einige Sachen von ihr waren.  
Wie aufmerksam...  
Plötzlich strich ihr etwas um die Beine und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Der schwarze Fellball gab einen Mauz von sich und streckte eine Pfote aus, als wolle er hchgenommen werden.  
"Hey, Kirby, mein Süßer. Haben sie dich nicht vergessen?" Sie nahm ihn hoch und setzte ihn aufs Bett.  
Sie zog sich etwas über und begab sich in die Küche. Es roch nach gebratenen Würstchen und Speck.  
"Morgen", nuschelte sie und setzte sich hin.  
Professor Lupin, der ihr gestern unter die Arme gegriffen hatte, saß auch am Tisch und musterte sie aufmerksam. Als sie zurückschaute wandte er den Blick sofort ab.  
"Na was hättest du gerne? Würstchen oder lieber Speck?", trällerte Mrs. Weasley.  
"Nichts. Danke."  
"Aber du musst was essen! Das ist wichtig." Sie schaute sie ernst an. "Vor allem wenn man Stress hat.", fügte sie hinzu.  
"Ich ess kein Fleisch."  
Mrs. Wealsey sah sie verständnislos an, sagte aber nichts.  
"Haben Sie einmal gesehen wie Wurst oder Fleisch hergestellt wird? Geschweige denn wie die Tiere oft unter armseligsten Umständen gehalten werden? Glauben Sie mir, dann würden Sie auch keins mehr essen."  
Sie wollte nicht auf Einzelheiten eingehen. Auch wenn sie kein Fleisch aß, musste sie den anderen ja nich den Appetit verderben.  
Sie klappte das Buch auf, dass sie sich mit herunter genommen hatte und begann zu lesen. Hermine verrenkte sich fast den Hals beim Versuch den Titel auf dem Buchrücken zu lesen.  
"Magische Wesen und ihre Kräfte von Phyllis Konstatin Stewardson."  
Hermine wurde rot.  
Katie fragte: "Kennst du es? Wenn nicht würde ich es dir leihen...Ich bin fast durch. Da stehen echt interessante Dinge drin, auch viele noch unerwiesene Theorien über die es sich nachzudenken lohnt."  
"Klar gern." Hermine strahlte.  
Ron blickte nervös..."Ähm Hermine kommst du mal?"  
Harry und er tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick.  
"Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie genervt als sie den Jungs in ihr Zimmer gefolgt war.  
"Das ist die Tochter von Snape! Du kannst dich doch nicht mit ihr anfreunden!", sagte Ron entrüstet.  
"Wieso denn nicht?" fragte sie verständnislos.  
"Du weißt nicht was sie Snape alles erzählt. Du weißt wie er ist und wenn sie genauso ist, na dann viel Spaß!", meinte Harry.  
"Was redet ihr da eigentlich für einen Unsinn! Sie kann doch nichts für ihre Eltern. Harry wenn ich dich nach Tante und Onkel beurteilen würde, meinst du dann wären wir befreundet? Gerade du müsstest doch wissen wie das ist." Sie drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging wieder zurück in die Küche und half Mrs. Weasley beim Abwasch.  
Nach einiger Zeit kam eine Eule in das Zimmer geflattert und hatte 5 Umschläge im Schnabel.  
"Hey die Schuleulen sind da, aber wieso hat sie fünf Briefe? Da wären doch nur Ich, Ginny, Harry und Hermine?"  
"Der Esel nennt sich immer zuerst, Ron.", sagte Hermine. "Schau doch drauf an wen er adressiert ist, dann weißt dús."  
"Danke für den Tipp, da wär ich jetzt nicht drauf gekommen.", sagte er säuerlich.  
"Für Katie Blossom...aber wer-"  
Katie verschluckte sich an ihrem Haferbrei. Mrs Weasley hatte nicht locker gelassen bis sie etwas zu essen angenommen hatte.  
"Was für mich? Das kann nicht sein!"  
Ron reichte ihr den Umschlag.  
"Sie öffnete ihn und las stumm den Brief:  
Sehr geehrte Katie Blossom,  
wir sind erfreut ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass eine Zulassung für die Aufnahmeprüfing an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei vom Zaubereiministerium bestätigt wurde. Hierzu finden Sie sich bitte am 25. August im Schloss ein.  
Hochachtungsvoll Minerva McGonagall  
stellv. Schulleiterin

"A-aber, das geht nicht! Ich kann nicht auf diese Schule...sie haben keine Ahnung was das für mich bedeutet...da sind überall fremde Menschen...das geht nicht!"

Sie war geschockt...Sie, auf dieser Schule und noch dazu bei ihrem Vater.  
Dann vernahm sie Mollys Stimme: "Dumbledore hat es entschieden und es ist sicher das beste für dich."  
"Woher will er wissen, ob es das beste für mich ist? Er kennt mich nicht einmal.", rief sie aufgebracht. "Und außerdem, was soll das heißen Aufnahmeprüfung? Wie soll ich dahin kommen? Was muss ich machen?"  
Molly seufzte. "Du wirst einige Tests schreiben zu jedem Gebiet einen, der eine halbe Stunde andauert. Nur um zu testen, ob du auch auf dem Stand bist."INur um zu wissen, ob du auch auf dem Stand bist.../I Was dachte sie wie sie durch die ZAG-Prüfungen gekommen ist? Sie hatte fast überall ein O bekommen. Sie war stolz darauf, weil sie viel dafür gearbeitet hatte. Sie schluckte die Bemerkung, die ihr auf der Zunge lag herunter.  
"Ach, es hat keinen Sinn. Es interessiert überhaupt keinen was ich davon halte. Wozu auch? Es ist ja nicht so, dass es mein Leben wäre!"  
Sie drehte sich um und rannte die Stufen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Sie war schon wieder viel zu aufgebracht. Sie spürte wie sie immer unruhiger wurde. ITief durchatmen...eins...zwei../I  
Sie blickte sich im Zimmer um...wieder diese erdrückende Dunkelheit...Die Wände bewegten sich auf sie zu. Das Flackern der Kerzen ließ die Schatten Tänze aufführen und der Mond leuchtete wieder strahlend hell in das Zimmer und tauchte alles in ein silber-balues Licht...  
Verzweiflung überkam sie...schien sie zu ertränken...Sie konnte nicht auf die Schule. Keiner, keiner von ihnen hatte eine Vortsellung was das für sie bedeuten würde.  
In diesem Haus ist es schon schrecklich. Sie war anfälliger für fremde Menschen und in Hogwarts gab es davon mehr als genug.  
Ihre Mutter hatte es immer Gabe genannt. Es war ein Fluch.  
Sie berührte Menschen und sah deren Erlebnisse oder Dinge, die ihnen noch wiederfahren würden. Dasselbe passierte, wenn auch nicht so häufig, bei Gegenständen, die ihre eigene Geschichte loswerden wollten. Natürlich hatte sie eine gewisse Kontrolle, doch das bedarf Konzentration. Ein Grund warum sie es immer vermieden hatte sich aufzuregen.  
Doch seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter war eine Wut in ihr, die sie nicht kontrollieren konnte. Wut auf sich selbst, auf Voldemort, auf ihren Vater und was am schlimmsten war auch auf ihre Mum.  
Sie musste weg...raus aus diesem Haus und klar denken.  
Sie bezweifelte, dass man sie spazieren gehen lassen würde und entschied, dass das fenster die bessere Möglichkeit wäre.  
Es war verstaubt und Spinnweben durchzogen die Ecken. Von dem Holz begann bereits die Farbe abzublättern und ein leicht modriger Geruch ging davon aus. man konnte die Jahre förmlcih reichen, die es hinter sich hatte.  
Sie zog vorsichitg am Griff und öffnete es behutsam. Sie befrüchtete, dass wenn sie es zu hart anfassen würde irgendetwas kaputt ging.  
Sie blickte aus dem Fenster im ersten Stock. Die Straße schimmerte grünlich unter ihr und die Bäume wurden zu Riesen mit gewaltigen Fangarmen in der Dunkelheit.  
Es war nicht zu hoch zum springen, aber ihr wäre es lieber wenn es eine andere Möglcihkeit gab. Sie blickte sich um...und da entdeckte sie sie.  
Eine kleine Mauer, die sich rechts vom Haus entlangzog.  
Bloß wie kam sie dort hin? Unter dem Fenster gab es einen Vorsprung. Ein falscher Tritt und sie würde in die Dunkelheit hinabstürzen. Nicht sehr weit, aber trotzdem genug, dass es gefährlich wäre, wenn man falsch aufkommen sollte.  
Sie entschied sich das Risiko einzugehen.  
Nachdem sie sich vom Fenstersims heruntergelassen hatte machte sie sorgfältig Schritt für Schritt und erreichte ohne weitere Zwischenfälle die Mauer von der sie heruntersprang und hatte nun endgültig festen Boden unter den Füßen.  
Sie atmete erleichtert auf und genoss die frische Luft. Sie fühlte sich besser, da zumindest dieses Haus nicht mehr so schwer auf ihren Schultern lastete.  
Sie ging einen schmalen Weg lang und entdeckte nach einiger Zeit eine Bank, auf der sie sich niedließ und begann über die Sache nachzudenken. Sie ertsellte in Gedanken ein Pro-Kontra-Liste, wie es sonst auch ihre Art war.  
Enttäuscht stellte sie fest, dass die Pro-Seiten zahlenmäßig überwiegten.  
Nun musste sie es wenigstens in Betracht ziehen auf diese Schule zu gehen.Sie wäre bei ihrem Vater, würde ein wenig Normalität erreichen, so wie sie es immer gewollt hatte.  
Aber wollte sie das immer noch? War es nicht unwichtig was mit ihr geschah? Jetzt wo sie den wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem leben verloren hatte.  
Sie hatte Leo, aber wenn sie wirklich nach Hogwarts ging würde sie ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekommen...und ihren Vater dafür die ganze Zeit um sich herum haben.  
IIch könnte einfach durch den Test fallen/I, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Sie blickte auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es schon halbelf war. Inzwischen war ihr verschwinden sicher aufgefallen. Sie musste wohl oder übel zurück. Aber nicht mehr ganz so ratlos wie vorher...

"WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN! DU KANNST NICHT EINFACH DRAUSSEN HERUMRENNEN!", brüllte Snape  
So ging das jetzt beinahe schon zehn Minuten. Wahrscheinlich konnte man ihn bis China brüllen hören, dachte sie, während sie sein Gebrüll seelenruihg über sich ergehen ließ.  
"Als er sich endlich beruhigt hatte fragte sie in einem gleichgültigen Ton: "Endlich fertig?"  
"Rede VERDAMMT nochmal nicht in einem solchen Ton mit mir! Überlege wen du vor dir hast!..."  
Im Nachhinein stellte sie fest, dass sie es lieber nicht hätte sagen sollen. Es führte nur dazu, dass er sie weitere fünf Minuten anschrie.  
"Toll und jetzt hörst du mir vielleicht mal zu. Wäre es zu viel verlangt gewesen mich wenigstens darauf vorzubreiten, dass der Brief kommt? Okay, ich akzeptiere langsam, dass alles über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden wird, aber du hättest es mir persönlich sagen können.", sagte sie vollkommen ruhig.  
Snape blickte sie immer noch wütend an, sagte aber nichts.  
"Was ist eigentlich, wenn ich die Prüfung nicht bestehen sollte? Habe ich die Möglichkeit sie zu wiederholen? Ich weiß nicht, was bereits für Stoff durchgenommen wurde."  
"Du wirst nicht durchfallen.", sagte er schlicht. "Man wird auch gleich noch das Haus bestimmen, dem du zugeteilt wirst, das können wir ja schlecht vor all den anderen machen. Wir wollen so wenig wie möglich Aufmerksamkeit erregen."  
Er wandte sich zum gehen.  
"Wage es ja nicht absichtlich durchzufallen. Du wirst auf auf die Schule gehen."  
Daraufhin verschwand er mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Zimmer.  
"Na toll..." murmelte sie...  
Er würde es wahr machen. Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr. Sie würde Hogwarts besuchen.  
Das wollte sie wenigstens mit einem guten Durchschnitt tun...  
Sie ging auf ihr Zimmer und nahm sich vor am nächsten Tag mit dem Lernen zu beginnen...immerhin waren es nur noch fünf Tage...


	5. Probleme aus der Vergangenheit

**Ei9n riesen megawuschel für die Kommis :) so und weil ich so nett bin stell ich gleich noch ein Kapi rein ich hoff euch gefällst und immer schön Kommi schreiben...jetzt könnens auch anonyme User...hab natürlich vergessen das einzustellen drop also falls einer as Bedürfnis hat mich glücklich zu machen und ein Kommi zu schreiben kann er das jetzt tun _lol_ Okay ich hoff euch gefällts ...**

Sie nahm jedes Geräusch in ihrer Umgebung war. Eine lästige Angewohnheit, wenn man besonders konzentriert sein wollte und sich durch jedes noch so kleine Geräusch ablenken ließ.  
Ein Räuspern von den altehrwürdigen Herren. Das Kratzen der Feder auf dem Pergament. Der Luftzug, der sich seinen Weg unter die Tür hindurch bahnte. Das Ticken einer Uhr. Knistern. Sie schaute auf um den Verursacher, dieses nervtötenden Geräuschs ausfindig zu machen.  
Dumbledore. Er blickte vergnügt in eine Tüte, die tatsächlich...Zitronenbonbons enthielt.  
Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und machte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit. Es war der letzte Test und sie waren bisher alle einfacher als die ZAGs, aber trotzdem nicht zu unterschätzen.  
Sie war dabei ihre letzten Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, las sich noch einmal alles durch und gab zehn Minuten vor der Zeit ihre Pergamentrolle ab.  
Die Professoren wirkten leicht überrascht.  
Dumbledore wandte sich fröhlich an Katie: "Deine Testergebnisse schickt man dir morgen per Eule. Würdest du dann bitte noch auf ein Wort in mein Büro komen?"  
Sie nickte nur. Mit den Gedanken beim Test nahm sie nur flüchtig, all die atemberaubenden Sachen wahr, die es in Hogwarts zu bewundern gab.  
Im ersten Moment war sie von der großen Halle wirklich beeindruckt gewesen. Die schwebenden Kerzen, die Decke, die nicht wie eine aussah und der Ausblick auf die atemberaubendender Ländereinen von Hogwarts.  
Für die Umgebung konnte sie sich am meisten begeistern. Sie liebte Spaziergänge bei denen sie in Ruhe über alle möglichen Dinge nachdenken konnte. Im Hintergrund das Zwitschern der Vögel, das tiefe Brummen und bedächtige Flüstern der alten Bäume und das aufgeregte Rascheln der Jungen.  
Hogwarts bot viele Möglichkeiten für Spaziergänge bei denen es sicherlich jedesmal etwas neues zu entdecken gab.  
In ihrer alten Umgebung kannte sie inzwischen jeden Winkel und würde es bemerken, wenn einem von den Bäumen auch nur ein Blättchen fehlen würde. Ein Tapetenwechsel würde ihr gut tun und mit einem kleinen Stich musste sie feststellen, dass ihr Vater wieder einmal Recht hatte.  
Plötzlich stieß sie gegen etwas und stellte fest, dass dieses Etwas Dumbledore war. "Oh 'tschuldigung", murmelte sie.  
"Wir sind alle mal mit unseren Gedanken an anderen Orten.", sagte er und lächelte. "Lass dir von einem alten Mann gesagt sein, dass das mit dem Alter noch öfter passieren wird. Muffy's Muffins."  
"Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
"Das Passwort, meine Liebe."  
Sie konnte sehen wie die steinernen Wasserspeier zum Leben erwachten und den Weg zu einer Wendeltreppe freigaben.  
Angekommen in Dumbledores Büro entdeckte sie ihren Vater auf einem der bequemaussehenden Sessel.  
"Hi.", sagte sie nur.  
"Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte er beiläufig während er aufstand und dem Direktor die Hand schüttelte.  
"Ganz gut glaub ich. Was wollen wir denn noch besprechen?", wandte sie sich nun an Dumbledore.  
"Wir müssen schließlich noch dein Haus festlegen.", sagte Dumbledore und holte einen alten Hut vom Schrank.  
"Ein Hut?", fragte sie skeptisch.  
"Ja. Nun."  
"Was nun? Was soll ich machen? Ihn verwandeln oder sowas?"  
"Nein aufsetzen.", sagte nun Snape. Sie kam sich albern vor diesen Hut aufzusetzen, aber anscheinend gehörte das wohl dazu. Sie packte ihn an der Spitze, setzte ihn auf.  
Und wartete.  
Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen...irgendwer oder besser gesagt irgendwas hatte ihr gerade ins Ohr gesprochen.  
"Aaaaaah, die Kleine von Snape. Besondere Fähigkeiten. Kein Zweifel, wenn man das Auswahlverfahren in so einem kleinen Kreis stattfinden lässt. Mmmmh, schwierig schwierig. Rebellion und ein Verlangen auf keinen Fall wie der werte Herr Vater zu werden."  
Sie schloss die Augen. Was war das für ein Hut? Sie erwartete nich viel, denn sie rechnete mit Slytherin. Jeder von der Familie ihres Vaters war bisher dort gewesen. SIe war sich sicher, dass sie da keine Ausnahme bildete. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr ständig vorgehalten, dass sie ihrem Vater viel zu ähnlich sei  
"Du bist sehr begabt...und mutig...immer für Freunde da. Ich glaube am besten für dich wäre...mmh, ja ich bin mir sicher. Am besten ist Gryffindor" Wobei er das letzte Wort hörbar für die beiden anderen Anwesenden aussprach.  
Snapes Blick flackerte. Man sah ihm die Überraschung an und...ja man sah eine Spur Enttäuschung in seinem Blick.  
Er hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst und die undurchdringliche Maske aufgesetzt, die er nur selten ablegte, meist wenn sie allein waren.  
"Na dann wäre das ja geklärt.", sagte er und stand auf. "Wenn sie mich dann entschuldigen Direktor."  
Er dreht sich um und verschwand wieder einmal mit wehendem Umhang.  
Wie sie diese Abgänge von ihm hasste.  
"Warte.", rief sie und lief ihm nach...

"Bleib doch mal stehen!", rief sie ihm nach.

Er wartete, sah aber ungeduldig aus. "Was ist denn noch?"

"Oh, entschuldige! Man hat mich gerade in ein Haus gesteckt, dass du zutiefst verabscheust und ich bin wahrscheinlich die einzige aus unserer Familie die dort ist und du rennst einfach weg! Kannst du nicht einmal mit mir über irgendetwas reden?"

"Und was sollen wir da klären? Du bist nicht bei diesen ganzen Idioten, die ich verhätscheln muss. Das ist eine Voraussetzung, dass du wenigstens etwas bei mir lernen wirst. Und ich komme nicht in Versuchung dich zu bevorzugen. Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber es ist eine Situation, der ich durchaus gewachsen bin."

"Oh.", sagte sie nur. "Dann ist ja gut."

Er sah sie nicht unbedingt liebevoll an, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht mehr ganz so hart.

"Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", fragte er.

Sie war mehr als überrascht. "Wie jetzt? Richtig nach Hause? Nach Eltham?"

"Ja oder würdest du dieses verdreckte Haus als dein zu Hause bezeichnen?"

"Nein, aber...ich bin nur überrascht. Kann ich bis zum Ferienende da bleiben?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, ahnte aber schon die Antwort.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wie es immer sein Art war.

"Das fragst du ernsthaft?"

"Naja einen Versuch war es wert. Kann ich dann noch bei Leo vorbeischauen?"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Er hielt nicht viel von Leo. Er war ein Muggel. Ein Muggel, der Bescheid wusste. Sie wusste gar nicht mehr wann sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Er war irgendwie schon immer da gewesen und hatte daher irgendwann auch einmal mitbekommen, dass sie anders war.

"Wenn es ein muss.", brummte er.

"Ich hab ihn seit dem...Vorfall nicht mehr gesehen. Wir haben telefoniert, aber trotzdem."

"Ich hab doch nicht nein gesagt."

"Ich dachte bloß..."

"Is ja schon gut, dann komm."

Er hob einen Ast vom Boden, schwang seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Worte.

"Los komm!", sagte er "Drei, zwei, eins-"

Sie spürte einen Ruck in der Bauchnabelgegend. Alles verschwamm in einem Wirbel von Farben und irgendwann spürte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, allerdings so unerwartet, dass ihre Knie einknickten und Snape ihr unter die Arme greifen musste.

Ein Gefühl des Glücks durchströmte sie. Sie war zu Hause. Die vertraute Umgebung, der vertraute Geruch. Sie schaute nach vorn und entdeckte das Haus, in dem sie mit ihrer Mutter gewohnt hatte.

Es sah aus wie immer. Keine Spuren der Verwüstung. Nichts. Nicht das kleinste Anzeichen, dass dort vor kurzem jemand gestorben war.

Sie merkte wie ihr plötzlich ein Kloß im Hals saß und schluckte einmal.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Snape und sah sie mit einem prüfendem Blick an.

"Ja...klar..."

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und suchte den Haustürschlüssel während sie darauf zu ging.

Als sie angekommen war stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass dir Tür einen Spalt breit offen stand.

"Habt ihr nicht abgeschlossen?"

Snape zog die Stirn kraus und schob sie beiseite.

Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und ging langsam hinein. Alles schien in Ordnung es sah aus wie immer, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Beide gingen in die Küche. Ihr stockte der Atem. Mit dem Schwung eines Zauberstabes, flog sie gegen die nächstbeste Wand...

"Ah, die kleine Miss Blossom lässt sich auch mal wieder blicken.", raunte ein Mann.

Snape schätzte ihn auf etwa 25. Er hatte mittelblondes Haar und war nicht unattraktiv, sah allerdings etwas kränklich aus.

Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab gegen ihn gerichtet, während Katie nur mühsam wieder hochkam.

"Sag deinem Bodyguard er soll seinen Zauberstab wegstecken, andernfalls bekommt es dir gar nicht gut."

Katie warf ihrem Vater einen Blick zu. "Nimm den Zauberstab runter, Dad."

Er sah sie grimmig an und fragte: "Was ist hier los?", machte allerdings keine Anstalten den Zauberstab runter zu nehmen.

"Och weiß Daddy nicht Bescheid? Meinst du nicht wir sollten ihn aufklären?"

"Sei ruhig Calebh!", rief sie. Wenn ihr Vater herausfinden würde weshalb er hier war, bräuchte sie sich nicht zu sorgen was Calebh mit ihr machen würde. Ihr Vater würde ihm dann sicher Konkurrenz machen.

Snape sah sie nun wütend an. "Was ist hier los? Wer ist das?"

"Ein Bekannter..."

"Ach und deine Bekannten schleudern dich immer durch die halbe Wohnung!", rief Snape verärgert.

Katie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. "Würdest du uns bitte ein paar Minuten alleine lassen? Ich erklär dir dann alles in Ruhe."

_Verdammt, was soll ich ihm dann bloß sagen?_

"Hören Sie lieber auf ihre Tochter.", schnarrte Calebh.

Snape passte es gar nicht, dass jemand so mit ihm redete drehte sich, aber um und verschwand im Wohnzimmer.

Katie blickte zu Boden und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte sie langsam.

"Auf mein Geld warten. Du schuldest mit noch 50 Galleonen."

"WAS! Es waren 25! Nicht mehr und nicht weniger!"

"Tja Schätzchen Zinsen, sag ich nur. Man muss ja sehen wo man bleibt."

"Vergiss es! Du kriegst die restlichen 25 und dann bist du mich los!"

"Ich glaube du verwechselst hier was! Ich bin derjenige, der die Regeln aufstellt. Vergiss nicht, du bist bei mir angekrochen gekommen und hast um das Zeug gebettelt."

Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und suchte in ihrer Tasche...

"Mist...ich hab nur 45. Also entweder du gibst dich damit zufrieden oder du lässt es sein."

Er nahm ihr das Geld ab und hielt ihr ein Röhrchen hin, das mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. "Hier, als Abschiedsgeschenk."

Er trat an sie heran, so dass sein Gesicht nur einige Millimeter von ihrem entfernt war.

"Schade, dass sich alles so entwickeln musste.", hauchte er und wollte sie küssen, doch sie stieß ihn weg.

"Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben! Und dein Zeug kannst du behalten. Ich bin weg davon!"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Das haben sie alle gesagt und hinterher kamen sie wieder an." Er ging an ihr vorbei und ließ das Röhrchen in ihre Tasche gleiten. In einem einsamen Moment würde sie darauf stoßen und sich nach den anderen Welten sehnen. Sie ist noch lange nicht davon weg, dachte er sich und apparierte...


	6. Erklärungen?

Einen riesen-mega Flausch für die Kommis :) Ich bin so happy :) Ich hab ne neue Katze _freu hüpf tanz _Dann noch die Kommis...toll ich liebe Kommis :)

AJ: Das ignorier ich jetzt mal ganz einfach ;)

So und weiter gehts...Wenn fertig gelesen einfach auf GO drücken und irgendwas da lassen :) möp letztens gabs n Smiley, fand ich auch toll :) _immer noch freu_

Nun stand sie da...allein...in der Küche und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie ihrem Vater erzählen sollte.

Sie betrat vorsichtig das Wohnzimmer, während sie krampfhaft versuchte sich eine Ausrede zu überlegen.

Snape hörte sie kommen und drehte sich ruckartig um.

"Was war das eben!"

Sie versuchte ihm fest in die Augen zu blicken.

_Er weiß es, wenn ich lüge, _schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

"Es war ein Bekannter. Wir hatten uns gestritten bevor ich weg bin. Ich hatte mir etwas Geld von ihm geliehen was er dringend zurück brauchte und war etwas sauer."

_Naja... zumindest fast die Wahrheit_

Er sah sie skeptisch an und sah dabei immer noch wütend aus.

"Jetzt ist ja alles geklärt.", sagte sie und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob er ihr das abgekauft hatte.. "Ich schau jetzt nochmal schnell bei Leo vorbei. Bis gleich. Im Kühlschrank ist noch etwas zu essen...falls du Hunger hast."

Sie drehte sich um und ging mit wehendem Haar davon.

Sie hatte ihn angelogen, das wusste er. Aber es brachte nichts wenn er weiter gefragt hätte, das wusste er auch.

Er sah ihr nach und stellte wieder einmal fest, dass er eine erstaunlich hübsche Tochter hatte.

_Ganz wie ihre Mutter, _dachte er. Verdrängte diesen Gedanken, aber schnell wieder.

Sie hatten sich zwar getrennt, aber dennoch hatte ihm viel an ihr gelegen. An beiden... Er hatte damals Schluss machen müssen. Er wollte sie nicht in die ganze Sache mit hineinziehen. Wenn Voldemort je erfahren hätte, dass er mit einem Muggel verlobt gewesen wäre..ganz zu schweigen von dem Kind. Er hätte sie auf der Stelle umgebracht. Alle Drei. Das war die beste Lösung gewesen.

Sie stand nervös vor der Tür und klingelte. Man hörte einige Schlösser klicken und wie an der Türkette herumgefummelt wurde, langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Leo war zu sehen.

Katie lächelte schüchtern den strohblonden Jungen an. Er war braungebrannt, was seine vereinzelten Sommersprossen jedoch nicht ganz verstecken konnte.

"Hey ich bin's. Lässt du mich rein."

Leo sah sie einen Moment entgeistert an. "Natürlich komm..." Er zog sie herein und nahm sie in die Arme."Kleines, es tut mir so leid was passiert ist. Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?"

Er hielt sie immer noch fest.

"Ich sag's dir gerne, wenn du aufhörst mich zu erdrücken."

Er lächelte sie an. Sie schien es einigermaßen gut weggesteckt zu haben, dass sie schon wieder versuchte witzig zu sein sprach eindeutig dafür.

Er zog sie zu seinem Sofa und ging in die Küche um Kaffee aufzusetzen. Als er zurück kam setzte er sich neben sie und sagte: "So nun erzähl mir alles."

Sie erzählte ihm alles was seit diesem Abend passiert war, auch den Vorfall von eben.

"Puh...also erstens, die Sache mit Calebh ist garantiert noch nicht vorbei und das weißt du auch. Mach dir nichts vor. Und was die Sache mit Hogwarts angeht...naja. Ich glaube es ist gut für dich. Ein wenig Normalität, was du schon vorher gebraucht hättest, dann wärst du vielleicht besser klar gekommen."

"Du weißt, dass ich genau das Gegenteil hören wollte, oder?"

Leo lächelte nur. Er stand auf um den Kaffee zu holen.

"Sag mal, was macht Matthew eigentlich?", rief sie ihm in die Küche nach und war froh darüber endlich das Thema wechseln zu können.

"Ach so ein Idiot!", hörte sie ihn verärgert rufen. "Es hat nichts gebracht. Mir war das alles zu stressig mit ihm. Der hat doch Tatsache geglaubt, dass ich wegen ihm alles aufgebe...stell dir vor, er war eifersüchtig! Und weißt du auf wen? Auf dich!"

"Dann muss ich jetzt ja noch ein schlechtes Gewissen haben."

"Ach Quatsch, als er das gesagt hat war's mir zu viel und ich hab ihn vor die Tür gesetzt."

"Das tut mir leid. Ich hätte ja irgendwas mitbekommen können und vielleicht mal mit ihm reden sollen."

"Ach was soll's. Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Du hast weiß Gott was anderes zu tun gehabt."

Er kam, ein Tablett balancierend, ins Wohnzimmer.

"Hier ist der Kaffee und ich hab noch ein paar Kekse gefunden."

"Und von wann sind die?", fragte sie und beäugte die Kekse übertrieben misstrauisch.

"Doch nicht etwa vom letztens Hausbesitzer, der sie im Schrank vergessen hat?"

"Haha, sehr witzig, da gibt man dir einmal etwas, was schon ein wenig abgelaufen ist und du bist ewig nachtragend.", grummelte er.

"Ich war drei Tage krank und musste im Bett bleiben...", meinte sie nur.

"Ich weiß, aber ich werde nicht schon wieder auf den Knien rutschen und um Gnade flehen. Das hatten wir schon."

"Schade...auch nicht wenn ich dich nett bitte? Mein Ego wäre dir dankbar." sagte sie und lachte.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile bis Katie erschrocken auf die Uhr sah und feststellte, dass sie los musste.

"Ich ruf dich an, okay?" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und nun sah Leo ihr mit genau demselben Blick nach, mit dem ihr Vater sie auch schon vor einigen Stunden bedacht hatte. Eine Mischung aus Liebe und Besorgnis...

Die letzten Tage am Grimmauldplatz verliefen erstaunlich ruhig. Sie hatte immer noch so ihre Probleme mit dem Haus allerdings begann sie sich langsam daran zu gewöhnen. Sie hielt sich oft in der Küche aus und beobachtete das ganze Treiben. Nach einiger zeit hatte sie sogar eine Art Plan im Kopf wer sich mit wem verstand und was diejenigen miteinander verband. Es machte ihr Spaß herauszufinden welche Beziehungen sie zueinander hatten und was für ein Leben sie führten.

Allerdings kam sie sch manchmal wie ein Ausstellungsstück vor, weil einige der Ordensmitglieder ihr immer kurze neugierige Blicke zuwarfen und zu flüstern begannen.

Dachten sie etwa sie würde es nicht bemerken? Aber auch daran hatte sie sich gewöhnt und außerdem ließ es nach einiger Zeit nach. Sie schienen das Interesse an ihr zu verlieren.

Snape's Tochter war dann doch nicht so interessant wie Voldemort's neuste Anschläge.

Die einzig wirklich angenehme Gesellschaft war Hermine.

Katie hatte sie um ein paar Notizen gebeten und darüber waren sie öfter in ein Gespräch geraten...Diskussion wäre das treffendere Wort. Sie kannte fast alle Bücher, die sie auch gelesen hatte und so konnten sie sie immer ausgiebig auswerten.

Hermine war zwar fast immer anderer Meinung wie Katie, aber trotzdem machte es ihr Spaß sich mit ihr darüber zu unterhalten...sich überhaupt mit irgend jemanden aus diesem Haus zu unterhalten.

Ihr war aufgefallen, dass die Jungs anscheinend ein Problem mit ihr hatten, besonders Ron.

Vor allem beschäftigte sie der Gedanke, ob es daran lag, dass Snape ihr Vater war oder die beiden eifersüchtig waren, weil sie in letzter Zeit soviel Zeit mit Hermine verbrachte.

Am Morgen des 1 Septembers trällerte Mrs. Weasley fröhlich durch alle Zimmer. "Aufstehen, meine Lieben!"

Allerdings ging diese Fröhlichkeit, die sich tapfer bis zum Frühstück gehalten hatte, in der nun allmählich beginnenden Hektik unter.

Aus allen Ecken hörte man Rufe nach verschollenen Socken oder fehlenden Büchern.

Katie saß schon fertig in ihrem Zimmer und blickte mit wachsender Aufregung dem heutigen Abend entgegen.

Die Tür ging auf und Mrs. Weasley's rundliches Gesicht lugte durch den Türspalt.

"Liebes, Professor Dumbledore möchte noch kurz mit euch reden."

Katie erhob sich vom bett, aus dem trotz aller Reinigungszauber immer noch ein kleines Staubwölkchen aufstieg. Auf dem Weg in die Küche rätselte sie was er wohl von ihr wollte. Als sie in die Küche kam, entdeckte sie Hermine und warf ihr einen Blick zu, aber sie zuckte auch nur ratlos mit den Schultern.

Dumbledore blickte freundlich in die Runde und sagt: "Ihr müsst nicht so besorgt dreinschauen. Ich wollte euch bloß noch mal daran erinnern, dass alles was hier im Orden geschieht streng geheim ist und es besser wäre, wenn ihr in Hogwarts nicht offensichtlich darüber redet."

Als Ron den Mund zum Protest öffnete, unterbach ihn Dumbledore.

"Ich weiß, dass ihr es wisst. Ich wollte damit bloß nochmal deutlich machen, dass dazu auch gehört, dass Professor Snape der Vater von Katie ist."

"Wieso das denn?", platzte Ron heraus. Eigentlich hatte er es nicht erwarten können die Gesichter von den anderen zu sehen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass Snape eine Tochter hat.

"Das lieber Ron ist eine vertraute Sache des Ordens. Außerdem zweifle ich nicht daran, dass ihr es selbst herausfinden werdet. Und nun entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich wurde von einer netten Dame zum Tee eingeladen."

Seine Augen leuchteten noch ein letztes male auf, als er sich umdrehte und aus der Küche verschwand.

Mrs. Weasley kam in die Küche gewuselt und bemerkte die etwas perplex aussehenden Vier.

"Wir haben vom Ministerium Wagen gestellt bekommen. Nun geht und holt eure Sachen, sonst verpasst ihr noch den Zug."

Sie holten ihre Koffer und verließen das Haus. Katie wollte mit hermine in einen Wagen steigen, als Mrs. Weasley rief: "Nein, nein, Schätzchen. Du sollst in den Wagen."

Sie deutete auf einen schwarzen BMW mit dunkel getönten Scheiben, der in der Sonne glitzerte, als wäre er frisch aus der Fabrik. Sie steuerte auf das Auto zu, verstaute ihren Koffer im Kofferraum, öffnete die Tür und erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung als sie sich gerade hinsetzen wollte.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fraget sie erstaunt.

"Ja ich finde es auch nett dich wiederzusehen, danke. Ich wollte dich noch zum Bahnhof begleiten und einige Dinge mit dir besprechen."

Der Wagen setzte sich geschmeidig in Bewegung.

"Und was genau wolltest du besprechen?", fragte sie kühl.

Sie war sauer auf ihn. Er hatte sich seit der Prüfung nicht mehr sehen lassen. Irgendwo sagte eine kleine, leise Stimme in ihr, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht gewollt hatte, dass er kommt, weil er dann sicher mehr über den Vorfall mit Calebh hören wollte.

"Es wäre besser wenn du dich in der Schule nicht auffällig verhältst. Aufmerksamkeit ist gar nicht gut. Halte dich vor allem von Malfoy fern, er sucht ständig Streit. Wie ich höre verstehst du dich mit Hermine ganz gut. Ich könnte mir bessere Gesellschaft für dich vorstellen, vor allem weil sie mit Potter und Weasley ständig in Schwierigkeiten gerät."

"Oh, da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, die Jungs können mich nicht leiden, also kannst du beruhigt schlafen."

"Was ist eigentlich los? Lass deine schlechte Laune gefälligst nicht an mir aus."

"Du hast ja auch nicht in diesem Haus ein Woche gesessen, ohne dass du dich hast blicken lassen!"

"Ich dachte auch, du entschließt dich mir die Wahrheit zu sagen und dann hättest du mich schon gefunden?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Das weißt du ganz genau. Ich kann dir ja mal auf die Sprünge helfen. Wir waren vor sechs Tagen bei dir zu Hause und da hat dich irgend so ein Kerl angefallen. Ich habe mich ein wenig umgehört und mir hat sich die Frage aufgedrängt weshalb du mit so jemanden in Verbindung stehst!"

"Du spionierst mir nach?", rief sie empört. Er hatte Recht. Sie wusste das...

"Was bleibt mir anderes übrig, wenn du nicht mit mir redest? Was hast du für Schwierigkeiten?"

"Gar keine. Es ist alles geklärt. Das hatte ich bereits erwähnt."

"Ich biete dir nur einmal meine Hilfe an. Sag es mir jetzt oder sieh zu wie du deine Probleme allein in den Griff bekommst."

Er blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Danke." Sie starrte aus dem Fenster...sie war fast der Versuchung erlegen ja zu sagen. Ja ich habe Problem. Ja ich brauche deine Hilfe. Dann hatte sie sich besonnen und beschlossen, dass es besser wäre wenn sie es ihm nicht sagte...Sie belog sich selbst...


	7. ein guter start

**_wuhahahaha _hehhehe es gab schon wieder nen smiley :)**

**So ich sag nochmal gaaaanz lieb danke _alle umflausch_ So ich wollte euch das schon ewig sagen :) ich hab noch ne kurzgeschichte in gestellt, also falls wer interesse hat könnt ihr ja mal vorbeischauen :) so dann will ich euch nich weiter vom lesen meiner geschichte abhalten ;)**

Als sie am Bahnhof angekommen waren, gab sie ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte: "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und ging dann zu Hermine.

"Wieso solltest du in dem anderen Wagen mitfahren?", fragte sie.

"Ach...mein Vater wollte nur noch kurz was mit mir besprechen und da wir keine Zeit mehr hatten ging es nur so...und wie geht's jetzt weiter?"

Sie stand zwischen Gleis neun und Gleis zehn und sah sich ratlos um...

"Achso.", fiel Hermine plötzlich ein, "Du bist ja noch nie mitgefahren. Du musst einfach nur durch die Absperrung laufen. Wir gehen nach den Jungs."

Sie sah Ron und Harry dabei zu, wie sie spurlos durch die Absperrung verschwanden.

Sie und Hermine gingen gleichzeitig und kurz nach ihnen Ginny, da sie keine Zeit mehr hatten, denn der Zug würde in 5 Minuten abfahren.

Als sie am anderen Ende der Absperrung kam tauchte der scharlachrote Hogwarts Express vor ihr auf. Aus dem Schornstein suchte sich eine Menge Rauch den Weg ins Freie. Schüler drängelten sich auf dem Bahnhof. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Kreischen einiger Eulen oder anderem Getier und einem Stimmengwirr, dass zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Summen anhob.

Sie stand etwas außerhalb und beobachtete das Treiben. Wie sollte sie in den Zug gelangen ohne jemanden anzurempeln...

Sie wartete bis sie nur noch eine Minute hatte und plötzlich wurde sie von Mrs. Weasley entdeckt, die von weitem herüberrief: "Nun Beeilung, Kind! Der Zuge fährt gleich!"

Mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruches brachte sie ihren Koffer zum Schweben und begab sich in den Zug auf die Suche nach einem leeren Abteil. Ganz am Ende des Zuges entdeckte sie eines, was noch gänzlich leer war und verstaute ihre Sachen, kramte in ihrem Rucksack um ihr Buch heraus zu holen.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine schnarrende Stimme und die Abteiltür flog auf. Ein blasser, blonder Junge mit spitzem Gesicht stand in der Tür und sah etwas überrascht aus.

Katie erkannte ihn sofort, er war seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Sie hatte bereits die Ehre gehabt Mr. Malfoy senior kennen zu lernen. Obwohl Kennenlernen vielleicht zu weit gegriffen wäre. Sie hatte ihn einmal gesehen, das hatte ihr allerdings gereicht.

"Ist hier noch frei?", fragte er und musterte sie immer noch.

"Nein.", sagte sie knapp. Sie wollte ihn nicht näher kennen lernen. Er war ihr jetzt schon unsympathisch. Genau wie seine beiden Gorillas, die sich anscheinend ohne ihm im Zug verlaufen würden. Zumindest hatten sie einen solchen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt...vielleicht sahen sie auch einfach so dämlich aus und konnten nichts dafür, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

"Wer kommt denn noch?"

"Das geht dich nichts an."

"Das meinst du. Wer bist du eigentlich? In welche Jahrgangsstufe gehst du?"

"Nicht, dass es dich etwas angehen würde. Ich bin in der sechsten Klasse. Würdest du jetzt bitte das Abteil verlassen?"

"Wieso bist du mir noch nie aufgefallen? In welchem Haus bist du denn?", fragte er provozierend.

"Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber du nervst."

Plötzlich sah sie wie Harry und Ginny am Abteil draußen vorbeigingen und sie stand ruckartig auf, woraufhin Malfoy zusammenzuckte und zurückwich. Nach einer hektischen Bewegung hatte er endlich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

"Was hast du denn?", fragte Katie verwirrt und rief dann zu Harry und Ginny.

"Hey ihr beiden! Hier ist noch was frei!", Sie sah die beiden flehend mit einem Seitenblick zu Malfoy an.

"Gibt's Probleme?", fragte Harry und sah Malfoy prüfend an.

"Nein die wollten gerade gehen.", sagte sie und lächelte Malfoy übertrieben freundlich an.

"Ah unser Potter...wo hast du denn das Wiesel gelassen? Rennt er dir mal nicht nach wie ein Schoßhund?", feixte Draco und ignorierte Katie.

"Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt gehst.", sagte Katie noch einmal mit Nachdruck.

Sie spürte wie sich die Atmosphäre in dem Raum merklich veränderte.

"Verschwinde Malfoy!", unterstützte Harry sie.

"Die Luft hier wird eh immer schlechter. Kommt!", sagte er und wollte gerade das Abteil verlassen, als er sich nochmal in Sekundenschnelle umdrehte und einen Zauberspruch schrie.

Katie war einen kurzen Moment überrascht, reagierte allerdings geistesgegenwärtig.

Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und sagte: "Augio"

Der grellweiße Lichtblitz, der auf sie zu kam wechselte sofort die Richtung und prallte auf Malfoy zurück, der daraufhin zusammensackte und von seinen Gorillas weggeschleift wurde.

Harry und Ginny standen wie angewurzelt da, er war immer noch vollkommen überrascht von dem Angriff.

"D-danke.", stammelte er. Eine Sekunde später und der Fluch hätte Harry getroffen.

Katie sah ihn an und setzte sich wieder. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Was ging sie dieser Harry an, jetzt hatte sie wegen ihm eine Menge Ärger am Hals und außerdem hatte er sie die ganze Zeit am Grimmauldplatz ignoriert.

"Wollt ihr hier bleiben? Die Plätze sind noch frei.", hörte sie sich sagen.

Was ist nur mit mir los? Wieso fragst du, ob er hier sitzen will? Das vorhin war ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen...sie würden eh nicht bei dir sitzen wollen.

Harry schaute unsicher und schien einen Fleck hinter ihr äußerst interessant zu finden.

"Ähm, weißt du eigentlich-", begann er doch Ginny unterbrach ihn.

"Natürlich, gern danke!", meinte sie freundlich. Hermine hatte ihr einiges über sie erzählt und sie schien ganz in Ordnung zu sein.

Auch Ginny hatte so ihre Vorurteile gehabt, nachdem Gespräch mit Hermine allerdings eingesehen, dass auch sie nichts dafür konnte so einen Ekel als Vater zu haben.

Ginny nahm fröhlich Platz und sah Harry auffordernd an.

Katie bemerkte, dass ihm ihre Anwesenheit unangenehm war. Sie versuchte sich wieder auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren, allerdings kam sie mit ihren Gedanken immer wieder bei Harry an und fragte sich warum er sie nicht mochte.

Sie bemerkte auch wie verkrampft sich Harry und Ginny unterhielten. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die vorbeifliegenden Landschaften, die zu einem einzigen Farbenwirbel verschmolzen. Die Landschaft veränderte sich rasch. Wo eben noch Häuser gestanden hatten, waren plötzlich weite Felder aus denen vereinzelt Bäume aus dem Boden herausragten.

Ihre Gedanken beschäftigten sich immer mehr mit der Frage, so dass sie zunehmend wütender wurde und schließlich herausplatzte: "Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem mit mir?"

Sie war schon immer sehr direkt gewesen. Es hatte ihr immer nur Ärger gebracht, wenn sie Dinge in sich hineinfraß. Das führte nur dazu, dass sie unkonzentriert wurde und sich unnötig aufregte. Daher war sie es gewohnt offen über Dinge zu sprechen, aber das eben war selbst für sie sehr offen.

Harry blickte sie im ersten Moment entgeistert an. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ein Problem mit dir hätte?"

"Ich bin nicht blöd. Ich merk doch, wie man mir ständig ausweicht. Die Einzige die bisher fair zu mir war, war Hermine."

Sie fragte sich, als sie geendet hatte selbst was sie eigentlich für ein Problem hatte.

"Tut mir leid...ich wusste nicht...also weißt du..es ist nur..."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollte und blickte unsicher aus dem Fenster.

Katie beschloss ihre Vermutung einfach laut auszusprechen.

"Ist es wegen meinem Vater?", auf diese Frage, die eher eine Feststellung war, trat betretenes Schweigen ein.

"Ich weiß wie er sein kann. Ich weiß er ist parteiisch und in einigen Angelegenheiten echt...ihr wisst sicher was ich meine.", schloss sie.

Harry sah sie immer noch unsicher. War das ganze ein Trick? Wollte sie nur, dass er etwas schlechtes über ihn sagt, dass sie gleich zu ihm rennen könnte um zu petzen...

Nein so war sie nicht. Bis jetzt hatte sie immer einen anständigen Eindruck gemacht. Sie war so anders wie ihr Vater...vor allem so hübsch und irgendwie liebenswürdig, wie sie da saß und sich Sorgen machte, weshalb man sie nicht mögen könnte.

Unwillkürlich begann er zu grinsen. Das verwirrte sie nun vollkommen, gerade als sie ihren Kommentar loswerden wollte schwang die Abteiltür auf und Ron und Hermine traten herein und fanden die zutiefst verwirrte Katie, einen grinsenden Harry und eine etwas ahnungslos dreinblickende Ginny.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine beim Anblick der Drei...

"Klar, wir haben uns gerade angefreundet.", sagte Harry und versuchte sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Hermine sah überrascht aus, sagte aber nichts. Ron warf Harry nur einen Blick zu und sah aus, als ob er am liebsten etwas sagen würde, behielt es aber für sich.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief an und für sich ganz entspannt. Zu ihnen gesellte sich später noch ein Junge, namens Neville Longbottom. Er war ein wenig über ihre Anwesenheit verwundert, fragte allerdings nicht weiter nach.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr uns stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie in Kürze ankommen würden.

"Wir müssen in das Abteil der Vertrauenschüler. Ihr solltet euch besser umziehen.", sagte sie und verschwand daraufhin.

Katie kramte in ihrem Koffer, ein hoffnungsloser Fall wie sie feststellte. Sie war nicht unbedingt, das was man ordentlich nennen würde und es herrschte ein kleines Chaos in ihrem Koffer, nach fünfzehn Minuten und zunehmend belustigten Blicken von den anderen, hatte sie ihren Umhang endlich gefunden.

Sie schlüpfte hinein und Harry starrte wie gebannt auf das Wappen an ihrem Umhang.

"Du bist in Gryffindor.",stellte er erstaunt fest.

"Ja...ich war selbst etwas überrascht."

Die Tatsache hatte Harry wie der Schlag getroffen. Ein Nachfahre von Snape...Snape, der besser als kaum jemand anders nach Slytherin passte.

Mit einem stechenden Schmerz dachte er an Sirius. Seine Familie war durch und durch Slytherin und er hatte sich entschlossen diese Linie zu durchbrechen.

Vielleicht ging es ihr ja ähnlich...

Er blickte aus dem Fenster in der Hoffnung die Lichter von Hogwarts in der Ferne zu erblicken. Und da sah er sie hell glimmen in der pechschwarzen Nacht. Die vertrauten Lichter in der Dunkelheit, die ihm jedesmal Hoffnung gegeben hatten.

Diesmal wurde der Anflug von Hoffnung im Keim erstickt. Das war der einzige Vorteil am Ligusterweg gewesen, dort erinnerte nichts an die Zaubererwelt und er hatte seinen Tod in Ruhe verdrängen könnten, doch der Anblick vom Schloss riss ihn nun endgültig in die kalte Realität zurück. Selbst am Grimmauldplatz war er noch in seiner Scheinwelt, die er sich mühsam in der Zeit bei Onkel und Tante erbaut hatte, hingedämmert.

Katie beobachtete ihn machte sich ein wenig Sorgen. Was war bloß mit ihm...er wirkte irgendwie so abwesend.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie behutsam.

Jäh wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und drehte sich ruckartig um.

"Nein, nein...ist alles in Ordnung."

Der Zug wurde langsamer und kam schließlich rüttelnd zum Stehen. Katie konnte beobachten wie die ganzen Massen an Schülern aus dem Zug in die kühle Nacht strömten. Sie stand am Fenster und wartete.

Harry sah sie verwundert an, "Kommst du oder willst du die Nacht im Zug verbringen?"

Sie lächelte milde. "Nein, ich warte bloß bis es nicht mehr ganz so voll ist. Ich leide ein wenig unter Klaustrophobie."

Harry sagte nur, "Achso." und wartete mit ihr. Ein peinliche Stille trat ein.

"Ähm sind die Lehrer hier sehr streng?", fragte sie einfach nur um irgendwas zu sagen.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Hat dir denn Sn-...ähm, dein Vater nichts darüber erzählt?"

Er hatte das Wort Vater nur widerstrebend benutzt. Die Vorstellung, dass Snape so etwas wie ein Mensch war und dazu noch mit Gefühlen war zu viel für ihn.

"Er ist nicht so der Typ für Small-Talk, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es mich bisher nicht interessiert hat... Ich glaub wir sollten dann mal langsam."

Sie trat hinaus und die kühle Nachtluft fuhr ihr durch das Haar und belebte sie ein wenig. Die lange Zugfahrt hatte sie irgendwie müde gemacht.

Neville, der hektisch den Boden absuchte, blickte auf, als sie als letzte aus dem Zug stiegen.

"Habt ihr hier so einen kleinen silbernen Anhänger gesehen...Ich bin gestolpert da ist er mir runtergefallen.", fragte Neville und sah ein wenig verzweifelt aus.

"Wie wär's wenn du es einfach mal mit Accio probierst?", schlug Katie vor, etwas verwundert, weil er darauf nicht selbst kam.

Neville schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und ärgerte sich, dass er nicht selbst draufgekommen war und nun schon fünf Minuten mit Suchen verschwendet hatte.. "Accio!"

Etwas silbern blitzendes kam auf Neville zugeflogen. Überrascht, dass der Zauber auf Anhieb funktioniert hatte, traf ihn der Anhänger am Auge und fiel wieder zu Boden.

Katie musste angesichts dieser Tollpatschigkeit schmunzeln und hob den Anhänger vom Boden auf und betrachtete ihn genauer. Es war eine kleine Mondsichel, in der ein kleiner weißer Stein eingelassen war. Als sie den Gegenstand berührte durchfuhr sie eine unbeschreibliche Wärme.

"Von wem hast du es bekommen?", fragte sie fasziniert. Dieser Anhänger musste ihm viel bedeuten...

Man konnte selbst in der Dunkelheit erkennen, wie sein Gesicht glühte. Er stammelte etwas vor sich hin, allerdings konnte sie aus diesen Wortfetzen nicht allzu viel schließen und beschloss nicht weiter auf ihn einzureden, da ihm das Thema offensichtlich unangenehm war.

Sie gingen auf die letzte Kutsche zu, als sie eingestiegen waren, setzte sich die Kutsche ruckelnd in Bewegung.

"Faszinierend.", meinte Katie und starrte aus dem Fenster.

"Was denn?", fragte Harry.

"Wer hat es hinbekommen diese Thestrale zu dressieren? Das soll unheimlich schwer sein..:", stellte sie fest.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erwiderte nichts. Ihn beschäftigte die Frage, wen sie sterben gesehen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken schlich sich sogleich wieder Sirius in sein Bewusstsein. Er wollte heut Abend nicht an ihn denken, sondern genießen, dass er wieder in Hogwarts war. Ein unmögliches Unterfangen...

Nachdem sie mit der Kutsche angekommen waren und gerade in die Große Halle treten wollten, rief hinter ihnen eine Stimme: "Potter! Blossom!"

Sie sahen sich an und Harry sagte dann zu Neville: "Geh schon mal rein und halte uns noch Plätze frei."

"Mitkommen!", sagte Professor McGonagall knapp.

Harry hatte sie selten so wütend erlebt. Ihre Lippen waren praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden und das Glitzern in ihrem Augen konnte einem Angst einflößen.

Sie stampfte wütend voraus in ihr Büro und hielt den beiden die Tür auf.

"Setzen sie sich!"

Als Katie das Büro betrat, entdeckte sie ihren Vater und - oh nein- Draco Malfoy, der gar nicht gesund aussah.

Obwohl, er war von Natur aus sehr blass vielleicht sah er einfach immer so krank aus, überlegte sie, zweifelte allerdings etwas daran.

Professor McGonagall atmete ein paar mal tief durch bevor sie anfing. Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut, sie war jedoch bemüht ruhig zu bleiben.

"Was ist im Zug mit Mr. Malfoy vorgefallen?"

"Sie meinen, nachdem er versucht hat uns einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen?", meinte Katie trotzig.

"Überlegen Sie sich in welchen Ton Sie mit mir reden Miss Blossom. Nach Mr. Malfoy's Schilderungen haben sie ihn angegriffen."

"Ich hatte ihn mehrmals aufgefordert das Abteil zu verlassen. Allerdings war er wohl der Meinung sich dort häuslich einrichten zu müssen. Dann kam Harry und hat gefragt, ob es ein Problem gäbe. Malfoy hat Harry provoziert und als Malfoy gerade gehen wollte, hatte er vor Harry mit einem Fluch zu belegen. Ich habe nichts weiter getan, als den Fluch, der ursprünglich Harry treffen sollte zu Malfoy zurück zu schicken.", erläuterte sie in einem sachlichen Ton, der eindeutig aussagte, dass sie diese gesamte Szenerie hier äußerst unnötig fand.

"Also haben Sie Mr. Malfoy verflucht?"

"Hören Sie mir nicht zu? Ich habe lediglich seinen Fluch abprallen lassen."

"Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich? Glauben sie es ist für Sie von Vorteil, wenn sie hier so einen Start hinlegen! Sie sind nicht einmal einen Tag hier und machen schon Ärger!", brüllte sie.

Malfoy konnte sein Grinsen nur mühsam unterdrücken. Erstaunlicherweise hielt sich Snape im Hintergrund und sagte nichts, aber es sah so aus als ob ihn das einige Selbstbeherrschung kosten würde.

"Potter, da sie mit der Sache anscheinend nichts zu tun haben, oder zumindest nicht in diesem Sinne können sie gehen. Sie auch Mr. Malfoy. Die Feier hat schon begonnen. Sie bleiben noch einen Moment hier Miss Blossom."

Nachdem die andern beiden gegangen waren blickte sie Professor McGonagall eine Weile wütend an bevor sie fortfuhr.

"Wenn ich nicht ihre Testergebnisse gesehen hätte, würde ich mich fragen, ob sie überhaupt etwas Verstand besitzen. Ich hoffe für Sie, dass das restlich Schuljahr nicht so verläuft. Ich gebe ihnen nur dieses eine Mal eine Verwarnung!"

"Und weshalb? Weil ich mich verteidigt habe?"

Nun mischte sich Snape ein: "Malfoy hätte diesen Fluch niemals so zustande gekriegt! Er war viel zu stark, nachdem was Madam Pomfrey uns mitgeteilt hat! Ich frage mich wieso wir uns unterhalten haben bevor du in den Zug gestiegen bist? Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört oder war ich einfach eine unangenehme Geräuschkulisse? Ich sage dir, mach keinen Ärger und was ist? Du zerlegst einen Schüler in seine Einzelteile! Was ist los? Hast du nachgedacht, bevor du das getan hast?"

Nun wurde sie langsam wütend.

"Ich würde nie so einen Fluch überhaupt nur benutzen! Ich habe ihn zurückprallen lassen. Ja, ich habe den Augio-Zauber angewandt, damit er stärker ankommt! Wenn er einen Fluch auf Leute loslässt, sollte er sie wenigstens beherrschen. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor weiter Ärger zu machen. Ich bin froh, wenn man mich in Ruhe lässt."

"Du hast den Augio-Zauber benutz?". fragte Snape erstaunt.

"Ja...er hat zum ersten Mal richtig funktioniert.", in ihrer Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Stolz mit, auch Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten.

"Nun denn...", sagte Prof. McGonagall "Gehen Sie in die Große Halle."

Katie verschwand schleunigst und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.


	8. Schulstress

**Hey :) So, jetzt gehts weiter. Mal wieder einen Riesenknuddel für die Reviews :) Und jetzt gehts auch schon weiter...Wenn ihr fetig seit schön auf Go drücken :)**

Als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, blickte sie sich suchend um. Sie entdeckte Harry, der ihr zugewunken hatte und trat an den Gryffindortisch. Ron machte ein ziemlich dummes Gesicht und sagte: "Der Slytherintisch ist da drüben." Er deutete mit dem Finger auf den Tisch am anderen Ende der Halle.

"Gut zu wissen.", sagte sie und ließ sich nieder

Ron saß mit offenem Mund da und machte Augen wie ein Schaf.

Sie beschloss ihn zu ignorieren und wandte sich statt dessen Hermine zu: "Hab ich viel verpasst?"

"Nein. Die Erstklässler wurden ausgewählt und Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt wir sollen essen. Also nichts weltbewegendes.", sagte sie und grinste.

"Na dann wollen wir uns dem Ratschlag eines weisen Manns nicht widersetzen. Ich bin am verhungern.", lachte sie.

Sie unterhielt sich währendes Essens gelassen mit Neville, Hermine und Harry. Ron warf ihr gelegentlich böse Blicke zu, schwieg jedoch. Nachdem alle mit dem Hauptgericht fertig waren, leerten sich die Teller und alle erdenklichen Nachspeisen erschienen.

Nachdem auch diese verschlungen waren, erhob sich Dumbledore und blickte in die Runde.

"Nun, da wir benebelt vom essen sind und ihr eine lange Zugfahrt hinter euch habt, muss ich euch noch mit einigen Kleinigkeiten belästigen, bevor ihr dann endlich in eure Schlafsäle könnt. Also wie jedes Jahr möchte ich euch mit Nachdruck daran erinnern, dass der Verbotene Wald von keinem Schüler betreten werden darf. Vor allem in Zeiten wie diesen ist es dort nicht sicher."

Eine betretenes Schweigen trat ein und Dumbledore fuhr fort. "Auch hat mich Mr. Filch zum wiederholten Male gebeten euch zu sagen, dass das Rennen und Zaubern auf den Gängen verboten ist.

Und nun zu einer erfreulichen Ankündigung. Ich möchte euch den diesjährigen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen. Professor Richards."

Ein Mann in den Dreißigern mit dunklem Haar erhob sich kurz, blickte einmal in die Runde und setzte sich wieder. Hie und da gab es ein wenig Beifall.

"So nun will ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten. Husch, Husch ins Bett."

Schon wieder Gedränge war ihr Gedanke und sie blieb noch ein paar Minuten sitzen.

"Willst du über Nacht hier bleiben?", fragte nun auch Hermine und Katie musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln, dass Harry zu ihr fast das Gleiche gesagt hatte.

"Nein. Ich mag bloß diese Massen nicht, ich warte bis man ein wenig mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hat."

Nachdem es nicht mehr ganz so voll war, machten sich Hermine und Katie auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort angekommen zeigte Hermine ihr den Mädchenschlafsaal.

"Wir schlafen alle in einem Raum?", fragte Katie etwas skeptisch.

"Ja, was hast du denn erwartet?"

"Naja...ich weiß nicht...groß genug wär das Schloss ja, dass jeder sein eigenes Zimmer bekommen könnte. Ist ja egal."

Alleridings dachte sie so überhaut nicht. Sie schlief schlecht, hatte oft Alpträume und war auch schon oft schreiend aufgewacht, da empfand sie es nicht als hilfreich, wenn sie alle zusammengepfercht waren und jeder alles mitbekam.

Sie merkte langsam wie die Müdigkeit von ihr Besitz ergriff. Sie schaffte es noch sich umzuziehen und sank dann in das Bett.

Ihre Lider wurden schwer und sie registrierte gerade noch, dass die Betten angenehm weich waren, da fiel sie auch schon in einen ruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf

Der nächste Morgen begann etwas zu hektisch für Katie's Geschmack.

Nachdem sie mit ihrer allmorgendlichen Prozedur angefangen hatte, stellte sie fest, dass sie zu wenig Zeit eingeplant hatte.

Eigentlich wirkte sie nicht, wie das typische Mädchen, das Stunden vor dem Spiegel verbrachte und sich um ihr äußeres Gedanken machte, aber wie sagte ihre Mum immer: "Man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts."

Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Mutter wurde sie wieder ein wenig betrübt und verdrängte ihn daher sofort wieder in die abgelegenste Ecke.

Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel und stellte fest, dass diese Schuluniformen ein einziges Grauen waren. Sie versuchte etwas Individualität reinzubringen, indem sie ihren Rocksaum und das Hemd etwas kürzte. Am schlimmsten war diese gelb-rote Krawatte. Sie überlegte, ob sie sie ganz wegließ oder einfach nur farblich neu gestalten sollte.

Sie wollte wenigstens ihren guten Willen zeigen und entschied sich dafür, dass die Krawatte blieb und färbte sie blutrot, so dass sie prima zu ihren schwarzen Sachen passte,

Zum fünften Mal innerhalb von zwei Minuten blickte sie auf die Uhr. Sie wollte etwas später zum Frühstück gehen um den Gedränge zu entkommen, allerdings war es nun etwas zu spät. Sie nahm sich vor auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum schnell einen Toast zu essen. Mehr würde ihr die Zeit nicht lassen. Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel verließ sie den Schlafsaal und stieg durch das Portraitloch und wollte in die Große Halle.

Doch stellte sie fest, dass das gar nicht so leicht war, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Das ganze Schloss schien zu leben...es sah ganz anders aus wie gestern Abend.

Wie um Himmels Willen sollte sie in die Große Halle finden.

Nach sagenhaften zwanzig Minuten hatte sie es geschafft. Nun konnte sie dort ihren Stundenplan abholen und wusste endlich was sie als erstes hatte. Toll...die McGonagall...und es hat vor fünf Minuten zum Unterricht geklingelt.

Die Odysee durch das Schloss setzte sich fort. Nachdem sie in zwei falschen Klassenzimmern gelandet war, war das dritte endlich das richtige.

"Ah Miss Blossom. Schön, dass sie sich auch noch dem Unterricht anschließen. Vielleicht ist es ihnen entgangen aber es hat vor zwanzig Minuten geklingelt."

"Tut mir leid...", brachte sie mühsam hervor...Was kann ich dafür, dass das Schloss der reinste Irrgarten ist. "Ähm, also ich hatte mich verlaufen..."

"Setzen sie sich endlich oder wollen sie ewig dort rumstehen?", meinte Prof. McGonagall forsch.

Katie sah, dass neben Hermine noch ein Platz frei war und steuerte sofort darauf zu.

Als sie sich gesetzt hatte flüsterte sie ihr zu. "Das ist der reinste Irrgarten...du wirst mich für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr los, ansonsten müsst ihr einen Suchtrupp losschicken."

Hermine kicherte.

"Miss Granger? Wollen sie der Klasse etwas mitteilen?", fragte McGonagall verärgert und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Hermine stieg sofort die Röte ins Gesicht und konzentrierte sich auf den Zauber, den sie ausführen sollte.

Prof. McGonagall trat an den Tisch zu Katie.

"So Miss Blossom. Hier ist ihr Fuchs. Die Aufgabe lautet ihn in eine andere Tierart zu verwandeln. Beschreiben sie dabei den Vorgang und die Merkmale des Zaubers."

"In eine bestimmte Art von Tier?", fragte Katie.

"Es muss eine Wirbeltier sein ansonsten ist es egal. Und sie müssen mir natürlich vorher sagen in was für eins."

Katie überlegte einen Moment während sie Hermine beobachtete. Nach drei Versuchen war es ihr endlich gelungen den Fuchs in einen Otter zu verwandeln.

"Eine Katze.", sagte Katie.

Prof. McGonagall bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Wollte sie ihr etwa dabei zusehen?

Sie konzentrierte sich und öffnete den Mund um die Zauberformel zu sagen, als Prof. McGonagall sie unterbrach: "Wollen sie nicht erst einmal im Buch, etwas darüber nachlesen oder wollen sie einfach einen Zauber testen und hoffen, dass es funktioniert?"

Was hatte sie bloß gegen sie...gut sie hatte keinen guten Start hingelegt, aber deshalb musste sie sie doch jetzt nicht so auf dem Kieker haben. Sie sagte nichts, sondern machte einfach weiter, wie sie es für richtig hielt.

Prof. McGonagall hob erneut eine Augenbraue, erstaunt darüber, dass sie ihren Ratschlag einfach so außer Acht ließ. Katie murmelte den Zauberspruch und machte mit dem Zauberstab einen großen Kreis.

Es tat sich nichts und Prof. McGonagall meinte: "Es ist die Seite 25 im-"

Plötzlich hatte der Fuchs angefangen seine Farbe zu verlieren. Der Schwanz und der restliche Körper begannen zu schrumpfen und nahm einen Schwarzton an. Nachdem die Verwandlung vollbracht war, saß ein schwarz-weißes Kätzchen auf dem Pult, welches leise mauzte und sie mit großen strahlenden Augen ansah.

Katie streckte die Hand aus und streichelte es, woraufhin es zu schnurren begann.

Professor McGonagall konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen.

"10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Gute Arbeit.", meinte sie knapp.

Hermine warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu und Katie lächelte Verhalten.

"Und ich würde sie bitten Ihre Schuluniform so zu lassen wie sie ursprünglich war.", sagte Prof. McGonagall auf dem Weg zu ihrem Pult. "Der Unterricht ist beendet. Den Rest erledigen Sie als Hausaufgabe."

Der restliche Tag verging in einem einzigen Haufen von Stress. Sie stellte fest, dass sie in einigen Sachen viel weiter war, wie die anderen und dann wiederum einiges gar nicht behandelt hatte. Vor allem Geschichte der Zauberei bereitete ihr Probleme, da sie zu Hause in Eltham Schwerpunkte auf die australische Geschichte gelegt hatten, kannte sie sich in der englischen so gut wie gar nicht aus.

Zum Abendessen ließ sie sich erschöpft auf die Bank fallen und atmete laut aus.

"Mann, war das ein Tag. Da könnte man glatt fünf draus machen.", meinte sie.

"Es wird noch viel stressiger, warte mal ab wenn Prüfungszeit ist. Wenn dich dir das jetzt schon zu viel ist, dann-", begann Ron gehässig, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn.

"Es reicht Ron, du könntest ruhig mal freundlicher sein."

"Ist schon gut", versuchte Katie es herunter zu spielen.

"Nein, ist es nicht! Er hackt jetzt schon die ganze Zeit auf dir rum und das vollkommen ohne Grund!"

"Woher willst du wissen, ob ich keinen Grunde dazu habe?" Ron wurde lauter. Nun drehte sich schon einige Köpfe nach ihnen um, um zu sehen, was dort vor sich ging.

"Ach ja und der wäre?", fragte Hermine schnippisch und stemmte die Hände in die hüften.

Mal wieder schaffte sie es Mrs. Weasley zum verwechseln ähnlich zu sehen, aber anscheinend hinterließ das bei Ron keinen Eindruck.

"Das weißt du ganz genau.", zischte Ron und sah verstohlen zu Snape, der sich gerade zum Abendessen einfand.

"Oh toll. Dann darf sich ja Harry glücklich schätzen, dass du dich überhaupt mit ihm abgibst!"

Inzwischen hörte ihnen die gesamte Halle zu.

Katie blickte zu ihrem Vater. Allerdings erwiderte er ihren Blick nicht, sondern schaute stur auf seinen Teller. Sie stand auf und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Harry blickte ihr besorgt hinterher und war wütend auf die anderen beiden.

"Könnt ihr euch nicht einmal nicht wie Kleinkinder benehmen?", fragte er zornig und lief ihr nach.

Auf der Treppe hatte er sie eingeholt und packte sie von hinten an der Schulter.

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, erstaunlicherweise nicht aus den üblichen Gründen, sondern einfach weil sie sich erschreckt hatte.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry etwas besorgt.

"Klar.", antwortete sie knapp. Sie war hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Verlangen allein zu sein und seiner Gesellschaft.

"Das mit Ron tut mir leid. Weißt du normalerweise ist er nicht so-" Er suchte nach Worten und Katie half ihm auf die Sprünge.

"-voller Vorurteile, gegenüber jemanden den er überhaupt nicht kennt?"

Harry sah noch bedrückter aus.

"Ist schon gut. Du musst dich nicht für ihn entschuldigen. Bisher hat es mich selten gekümmert was andere von mir halten. Entweder sie mögen mich oder nicht."

Sie lächelte. Ein zauberhaftes Lächeln, dachte er.

Aber das schlug er sich schnell aus dem Kopf. Sie ist Snapes Tochter rief er sich ins Gedächtnis. Sie stand an einen Fensterrahmen gelehnt und blickte gedankenverloren nach draußen auf die weiten Ländereien. Die untergehende Sonne färbte alles golden und ließ die Welt freundlicher aussehen, als sie war.

Sie seufzte und blickte auf die Uhr.

"Wenn ich jetzt alleine wäre müsste ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Gemeinschaftsraum machen, aber da ich ja dich als meinen Reiseleiter hab, haben wir noch ein paar Minuten..."

Sie überlegte, ob sie das Thema ansprechen sollte. Sie wollte auch nicht noch Streit mit Harry.

"Du bist so anders wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.", platzte sie plötzlich heraus. "Okay, ich hab nur das gehört was mir mein Dad erzählt hat-"

"-und du hast einen verwöhnten kleinen Jungen erwartet?", meinte er und sein Blick verdüsterte sich.

"Nein, das nicht. Aber...ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie hab ich mir was anderes vorgestellt. Du bist erstaunlich normal für das was du durchgestanden hast."

Sie war mal wieder sehr direkt. Das hatte ihr häufig Probleme eingebracht, aber Harry schien es nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil er fand es toll, dass endlich jemand ehrlich war, ohne Angst zu haben ihn zu verletzen, bloß weil er Harry Potter hieß. Man musste ihn nicht ständig in Watte packen. Er hatte oft genug bewiesen, dass er mit der Wahrheit gut zurecht kam.

Allerdings machte Harry immer noch ein recht erstauntes Gesicht.

"'tschuldigung, ich wollt dir nicht zu nahe treten...ich dachte bloß..."

"Nein ist schon gut." Nun lächelte auch er. Wie es ihm vorkam zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten. Seit Sirius Tod, war er nicht gerade die Fröhlichkeit in Person gewesen und hatte sich immer ein etwas gequältes Lächeln abgerungen, aber diesmal war es aufrichtig...


	9. Damals

**So, nochmal ein dankeschön für die Kommis :) -froi- und jetzt gehts auch schon weiter...man erfährt diesmal ein wenig über ihre vergangenheit :)**

Sie hatte erst am Ende der Woche Zaubertränke und erwartete die Stunde mit einiger Spannung. Der Gedanke, wie er im Unterricht sein würde, beschäftigte sie seit sie erfahren hatte, dass sie nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Natürlich machte sie sich keine Illusionen, was seine Nettigkeit anbelangte, aber sie hatte ihn schon einige Male bei seiner Arbeit beobachtet und er ging jedes Mal vollkommen in ihr auf. Der konzentrierte Blick, die sicheren Handgriffe und da konnte sie verstehen, was ihre Mum einst an ihm gefunden hatte.

Zaubertränke hatten sie schon immer fasziniert und machten ihr auch Spaß. Ihre Mutter hatte die Gelegenheit immer wieder genutzt um ihr mitzuteilen, wie ähnlich sie ihrem Vater doch war. Ein Sache gegen die sie immer gearbeitet, aber es schließlich aufgegeben hatte. Man konnte seine Abstammung nicht verleugnen. Diese Erkenntnis hatte sie unter unangenehmen Umständen ereilt.

Alle Gryffindors stöhnten über die anstehende Zaubertrankstunde. Sie fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass sie mit den Slytherins zusammen hatten oder an Snape. I Wahrscheinlich an beidem/I, dachte sie sich.

Sie stieg mit Harry, Ron und Hermine die Kerkerstufen hinab. Der Streit von ihnen hatte sich schnell wieder gelegt und doch plagten sie Schuldgefühle. Hermine hatte es bemerkt und versicherte ihr immer wieder aufs Neue, dass sie sich nichts vorwerfen müsse...

I Und hier lebt dein Vater/I, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Es war feucht, dunkel, kalt und irgendwie unheimlich hier unten, also ganz nach seinem Geschmack.

Sie warteten vor der Tür, die in den Klassenraum führte.

Kurz vor dem Klingeln kam er schlecht gelaunt angerauscht und schloss die Tür auf, ohne ihr die geringste Beachtung zu schenken, aber das hatte sie erwartet.

Sie suchten sich Plätze ganz hinten und Katie selbst platzierte sich zwischen Neville und Hermine.

Nach dem Verlesen der Namensliste, begann er mit dem Unterricht.

"Heute, werden wir uns einem sehr schwierigen Trank zuwenden, den die meisten von euch wahrscheinlich nicht im Ansatz zustande bringen werden. Ihr werdet mit giftigen Substanzen arbeiten und daher muss ich euch darauf hinweisen, dass ihr euch Schutzkleidung überziehen müsst. Nicht, dass noch jemand das Wochenende im Krankenflügel verbringen muss."

Der zynische Unterton war eindeutig herauszuhören.

"Es handelt sich um einen wachstumshemmenden Trank den man in vielerlei Hinsicht sinnvoll einsetzen kann. Ihre Aufgabe ist es die Verwendungsmöglichkeiten und seine Zubereitung in einem Aufsatz von zwei Pergamentrollen zu schildern. Aber zunächst werden sie ihn brauen, das Rezept steht an der Tafel."

Er schwang den Zauberstab und seine winzig kleine Handschrift erschien.

Sie fragte sich, ob er mit Absicht so eng geschrieben hatte. Wenn man nicht höllisch aufpasste würde man, bei dem Abstand, den er praktisch nicht gelassen hatte, sofort in der Zeile verrutschen.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Rezept und versuchte ihr bestes um nichts falsch zu machen. Was angesichts der Tatsache, dass Neville neben ihr ständig nervös zitterte und quiekte, wenn Snape vorbeikam gar nicht so einfach war.

Während sie bemüht war ein Auge auf Nevilles Trank zu haben, lauschte Katie den abfälligen Kommentaren ihres Vaters. An ihrem Platz war er, genau wie an Hermines, wortlos vorbei gegangen und blieb mit einem süffisanten Grinsen vor Nevilles Kessel stehen.

"Longbottom, das ist kein Trank, das ist Müll. Vielleicht vermag Ihnen Ihre unglaubliche Auffassungsgabe dazu verhelfen ihn bis zum Stundenende in Ordnung zu bringen, allerdings habe ich berechtigte Zweifel. Also stellen sie sich schon mal auf Ihre 6 ein."

Zufrieden wieder einen Gryffindor niedergemacht zu haben, ging er weiter und begann wahre Loblieder auf Malfoys Trank zu singen.

Katie überlegte, ob sie ihm helfen solle, beschloss aber erst einmal abzuwarten.

Der Trank war nicht gänzlich verdorben, wenn er jetzt richtig weitermachte, konnte es ihm noch gelingen einen annehmbaren Trank zustande zu bringen.

Aber leider sah es nicht danach aus, als ob er es jetzt richtig machen würde. In einem Moment, als sie sich auf ihren Trank konzentrieren musste, nahm sie nur im Augenwinkel wahr, wie Neville nach einem Fläschchen mit purpurner Flüssigkeit griff.

In einem Schreckensmoment wurde ihr klar, dass er tatsächlich vorhatte Blutegelessenz dazu zu geben.

Sie schlug ihm in letzten Moment die Flasche aus der Hand und rief: "Nein! Willst du uns umbringen!"

Das Fläschchen schien in Zeitlupe im hohen Bogen durch die Luft zu segeln und landete direkt vor Snapes Füßen.

Sie zerbarst bei dem Aufprall auf dem Kerkerboden und steckte seinen Umhang in Brand.

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes löschte er die Flammen und kam wütend zu ihrem Tisch gestampft.

"Kann mir einer von Ihnen erklären, was das eben sollte?", presste er wütend hervor.

Neville schien nicht in der Lage auch nur irgendwas zu tun.

"Ähm- also...", Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte um Neville nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

"Wissen Sie...ich bin ausgerutscht...und da hab ich vor Schreck, das Fläschchen fallen lassen und da es im Zusammenhang mit dem Trank, die Kraft von C4.Sprengstoff gehabt hätte, war ich darauf bedacht, dass es nicht im Kessel landet."

I Gott, du bist eine miserable Lügnerin. Außerdem weiß er ganz genau, dass du lügst./I

"10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Für beide.", sagte er mit einem nicht zu definierendem Blick und begab sich seinem Pult.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief ohne größere Katastrophen und sie lieferte am Schluss der Stunde eine Phiole mit ihrem einwandfreien Trank ab, selbst der von Neville hatte einen lila Hauch, auch wenn er gänzlich fliederfarben sein sollte.

Als sie aus dem Kellergewölben hinaus waren stammelte Neville nur ein "D-danke." wurde bis zum Harransatz rot und stürmte davon.

Katie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie Neville geholfen hatte, hatte ihr bei Ron Pluspunkte eingebracht.

I Vielleicht wird dieses Jahr gar nicht so schrecklich wie ich es mir ausgemalt hatte.../I

Die nächsten Wochen gingen im Stress unter. Die Lehrer überhäuften sie mit Hausaufgaben und zu dem merkte sie, wie sie merklich schwächer wurde. Der Ort machte ihr doch zu schaffen.

Sie war blasser, als sonst schon und hatte Ringe unter den Augen, auch ihre Haut sah irgendwie papieren aus.

In letzter Zeit bekam sie nur wenig Schlaf. Immer wieder träumte sie von dem schrecklichen Abend gemischt mit Szenarien, die ihr gänzlich unbekannt waren.

Inzwischen kam sie mit allen gut klar. Einige waren über ihr auftauchen in Hogwarts verwirrt gewesen, aber das hatte sich schnell gelegt. Sogar mit Ron kam sie jetzt zurecht. Sie vermutete, dass der Vorfall mit Neville dazu beigetragen hatte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht genauso wie ihr Vater war.

An diesem Morgen saß sie viel zu früh in der Großen Halle um zu frühstücken.

Sie hatte mal wieder schlecht geschlafen und war es leid untätig im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und hatte beschlossen sich einmal das Schlossgelände genauer an zu sehen.

In dem rosa Dämmerlicht des Morgens wirkte alles wie ein perfektes Gemälde, bei dem jede Farbe abgestimmt war.

So war sie zwei Stunden über die Wiesen gezogen und hatte sich in ihren Gedanken verloren. Auch wenn es hier nicht so schrecklich war wie sie erwartet hatte, wollte sie doch nach Hause.

Sie vermisste Leo und seine Sticheleien, wollte wieder in ihrem eigenen Bett aufwachen in vertrauter Umgebung, an die sie sich nach über 15 Jahren gewöhnt hatte...

Nun saß sie in der Großen Halle und dachte über das Gespräch mit Leo nach.

Nachdem sie ziellos gewandert war, war sie am Tor von Hogwarts angekommen. Wenn sie schon da gewesen war konnte sie auch gleich das Gelände verlassen, hatte sie sich gedacht.

Ihr Handy funktionierte in Hogwarts nicht. Wie sie festgestellt hatte, musste sie ein ganzes Stück gehen bis sie Empfang hatte und keine Zahlen mehr sinnlos auf ihrem Display auftauchten.

Sie blickte auf die Uhr...Es war sechs. In einer halben Stunde würde endlich das Essen auf den Tellern auftauchen.

Sie war froh gewesen seine Stimme zu hören, ein vertrauter Anhaltspunkt, an den sie sich klammern konnte. Jedoch war das, was er ihr erzählt hatte umso beunruhigender.

Um Calebh würde es schlecht stehen, hatte er gesagt, langsam stünde ihm das Wasser bis zum Hals.

Ihre erste Empfindung war: Richtig so! Soll er leiden, wie ich es auch getan habe...

Je länger sie darüber nachdachte desto unsicherer wurde sie. Sie hatte ihn einmal geliebt, er war einmal das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben gewesen. Dann kam er mit diesem Teufelszeug und hatte sie abhängig von ihm gemacht. Nun war er nicht das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben, er war wie die Luft zum Atmen, zumindest schien es damals noch so.

Ohne ihn kam sie nicht an die ihr so wichtigen Tränke. Die einstige Liebe schwand. Und machte Platz für dieses unbändige Verlangen nach mehr, allerdings nicht nach mehr von ihm.

Sie hatte sich verändert, zog sich zurück, verbrachte kaum Zeit zu Hause.

Natürlich blieb das ihrer Mum nicht verborgen. Sie löcherte sie, drang sie zum Erzählen, doch sie schwieg...

Irgendwann wusste ihre Mum sich nicht mehr zu helfen und durchsuchte ihr Zimmer und stieß letzendlich auf den Grund.

Als sie wieder einmal spät in der Nacht zurückkam, war ihr Mum noch wach gewesen und blickte sie enttäuscht an.

"Du weißt es..", war alles was Katie hervorbringen konnte ISchrei mich doch an, raste aus, aber tu irgendwas./I

Aber sie tat nichts dergleichen, sie saß einfach auf der Couch und sah unendlich enttäuscht aus. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war unerträglich für Katie gewesen. Es schien nichts schlimmeres zu geben, als den Blick ihrer Mutter.

Die darauf folgenden Wochen waren die Hölle gewesen. Sie konnte sich kaum erinnern. Als die Krämpfe und Halluzinationen einzusetzen begannen, war alles in einem seltsamen Nebel verschwommen. Nach zwei Wochen hatte sie das Gröbste überstanden.

Gelegentlich war sie kurz davor gewesen wieder zu einem Fläschchen zu greifen, dass sie sich sicherheitshalber versteckt hatte. Ein Mittel dagegen war, dass ihre Mutter und Leo sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatten.

Ohne ihre Unterstützung hätte sie es niemals geschafft. Es hatte sie eine Menge Überwindung gekostet Leo um Hilfe zu bitten. Er hatte es weitaus vor ihrer Mutter erfahren und sie hatten sich schrecklich gestritten und Sachen gesagt, die besser niemals ausgesprochen worden wären.

Ihre Mutter musste irgendwann auch wieder arbeiten und sie wollte nicht alleine sein, also hatte sie beschlossen ihren Stolz irgendwo zu vergraben, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.

Ihre Beziehung war nicht mehr das was sie einmal gewesen war. Sie hatte sich nicht negativ, aber auch nicht positiv verändert...aber das Verhältnis hatte sich definitiv verändert.

Nun saß sie hier...in Hogwarts, weit weg von ihren Problemen, die sie allen Anschein nach wieder einzuholen drohten.

Wenn es Calebh wirklich so schlecht ging...

Er hatte ein Talent dafür Leute so zu manipulieren, dass sie gar nicht anders konnten, als ihm zu helfen und sie bot mehr als einen Angriffspunkt. Hier hatte sie die Möglichkeit sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen, der perfekte Neuanfang. Das Ganze war ungefähr so stabil, wie ein Kartenhaus auf einem wackeligen Tisch.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie fuhr erschrocken herum...


	10. einladung

**mal wieder ein riesendankescön für die kommis :) alle mal ganz fest knuddel :) soooo undnun gehts auch schon weiter wäre es wahrscheinlcih schon eher wenn ichs nicht vergessen hätte on zu stellen :) gedächtnis wie sieb ich hof euch gefällts :)**

"Du siehst schlecht aus.", meinte Snape ruhig.

"Ah danke, genau das, was eine Frau hören will, bist du im Umgang mit Lorelai auch so charmant?"

Die Bemerkung über Lorelai ignorierte er geflissentlich und schaute sie durchdringlich an, als warte er auf eine Erklärung. Da sie nichts sagte fragte er noch einmal:"Probleme?"

"Mein ganzes Leben ist ein Problem."

"Sag nicht sowas. Geht es um einen Mitschüler?"

"Das würde ich dir dann auch sagen. Ich wär ungerne für einen Mord verantwortlich, obwohl ich glaub bei Malfoy würde es mich nicht stören. Nein...nur das übliche, fremde Umgebung, bla, etc. pp."

"Ach und deshalb verlässt du das Gelände und bringst dich absichtlich in Gefahr, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es gegen die Schulregeln verstößt und das um zu telefonieren, wie ich feststellen musste."

"Sag mal du spionierst mir anscheinend wirklich nach." Allerdings war sie nicht wirklich verärgert. Sie hatte geahnt, dass es nicht unbemerkt bleiben würde.

"Nein ich habe dich zufällig gesehen, was die ganze Angelegenheit, aber nicht besser macht."

"Ich musste mit jemandem reden."

"Ach und du weißt nicht wo mein Büro ist?"

"Es gibt Sachen, die kann man nicht mit seinen Eltern bereden."

Er sah aus, als ob er nur zu gerne etwas geantwortet hätte, aber nun begannen die ersten Schüler in den Saal zu tröpfeln und so drehte er sich wortlos um und verschwand.

Er ist sauer...

Da sie ihn bisher nur in den Ferien gesehen hatte, hatte er auch nur wenig Anteil am Leben seiner Tochter gehabt und nun, selbst wo sie in seiner Nähe ist, wird er von ihrem Problemen ausgeschlossen.

Nun waren auch Hermine und die anderen beiden an den Tisch gekommen und grüßten sie.

"Wieso warst du heut schon so früh wach?", fragte Hermine und musterte ihre äußere Erscheinung. Ihr Blick verriet Besorgnis.

"Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen."

Jetzt würde sie es zweifellos können. Ihr Augen waren schwer und brannten, nichts würde sie jetzt lieber tun, als in ihrem weichen Bett zu liegen, umgeben von den roten schweren Vorhängen, die die so gemütlich Atmosphäre schufen.

Während sie in Gedanken in ihrem Schlafsaal war, kam die allmorgendliche Post.

Inzwischen zuckte sie nicht mehr zusammen, wenn der Schwarm von Eulen jeden Morgen geräuschvoll über die Große Halle herfiel. Heute bekam sie es nicht einmal mal mit, da sie den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt hatte und vor sich hin döste.

Hermine stupste sie in die Seite.

"Du hast Post."

"Was? Kann nicht sein...", nuschelte sie ohne den Kopf zu heben.

"Doch so ein gelber Umschlag. Er ist mit schwarzem Wachs versiegelt. Außerdem hat ihn eine schwarze Eule gebracht...ich habe noch nie eine Schwarze gesehen. Die sind ja so furchtbar selten."

Das, was Hermine sagte, bahnte sich nur ganz langsam den Weg in ihr Bewusstsein.

Das konnte nicht sein...

Plötzlich hellwach sah sie den Umschlag an, sie starrte ihn einfach an, als hoffte sie er würde in Flammen aufgehen, wenn sie ihn nur weiterhin mit ihrem Blick fixieren würde.

"Ähm, willst du ihn nicht aufmachen?", mampfte Ron "Vielleicht ist es wichtig."

Sie wusste von wem der Brief war, das Wappen was auf dem Siegel prangte war ihr nur zu bekannt.

Ihre Hände zitterten in wenig als sie den Umschlag nahm und die nur kurze Notiz las.

Hogsmeade, 9:00 Uhr. Sei pünktlich!

Sie würde Zaubertränke verpassen, wenn sie der Forderung nachkam. Aber sie musste hin, sonst würde er möglicherweise noch in der Schule auftauchen.

Vielleicht half es wenn sie vorgab, dass ihr schlecht wäre.

Sie blickte auf die Uhr, inzwischen war es schon acht. Jetzt würde es in der Großen Halle richtig voll werden, also beschloss sie sich zurück zu ziehen und sagte zu den anderen:

"Ich geh schon mal, ich muss noch meine Sachen holen und den Rest von meinem Aufsatz schreiben."

Tatsache hätte sie gut daran getan, endlich ihren Aufsatz für McGonagall zu schreiben, aber nun hatte sie andere Sachen im Kopf und würde sich nicht darauf konzentrieren können.

Während sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie ungesehen nach Hogsmeade kam ging sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab.

Plötzlich schwang das Portrait zur Seite und Harry kam herein.

Sie drehte sich erschrocken um. "Ach du bist's"

"Wen hast du denn erwartet? Wir sollten langsam wirklich los, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Snape. Der würde uns glatt drei Wochen dafür nachsitzen lassen."

Sie rang mit sich selbst...Konnte sie ihn fragen? Nach allem was sie gehört hatte, machte er sich nichts daraus mal die ein oder andere Regel zu umgehen.

"Ähm...ich kann nicht."

"Was heißt das du kannst nicht? Du willst doch nicht etwas schwänzen? Man schwänzt bei Snape nicht...Naja, bei dir ist das ja was anderes, aber trotzdem..."

"Bei mir ist es nichts anderes!", rief sie lauter als sie wollte. "Tut mir leid... Aber gerade bei mir ist er strenger als bei allen andern. , ist dir aufgefallen, dass ich bei ihm noch nicht ein O bekommen habe, obwohl meine Aufsätze genau den selben Inhalt hatten wie, die von Hermine? Aber das ist nicht der Punkt...Ich kann wirklich nicht. Kennst du einen Weg wie ich ungesehen nach Hogwarts komme?"

Harry sah sie eine Weile beunruhigt an und wägte ab, ob er es ihr sagen konnte.

"Okay ist schon gut...ich finde auch einen andern Weg."

Sie sah auf die Uhr...Mist nur noch eine Dreiviertelstunde!

Als sie sich zum gehen wandte rief er ihr nach.

"Warte!" Er beschrieb ihr den Weg zu der Statue. "Und wenn du angekommen bist, tippe auf den Rücke der Statue und sage Dissendium, dann öffnet sich der Buckel und du kannst in einen Gang, der dich direkt in den Keller vom Honigtopf bringt."

Sie wiederholte noch einmal kurz die Wegbeschreibung um sicher zu gehen, dass sie alles behalten hatte und sagte dann: "Danke, du hast was gut bei mir."

Dann stürzte sie auch schon aus dem Gemeinschaftraum und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als sie in den Gang kam, fand sie ihn verlassen vor.

Da hatte sie auch schon die Staute entdeckt und mit dem entsprechenden Zauber deren Buckel geöffnet.

Sie zwängte sich in den schmalen Schacht.

Ich muss weniger essen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie rutschte ein Stück nach unten und prallte dann auf die feuchte Erde.

Ihr schlug ein modriger Geruch entgegen, der an ein Grab erinnerte. Sie wollte diesen Gedanken lieber nicht zu Ende führen.

Überall ragten Wurzeln aus der Erde und sie musste aufpassen sich nicht daran zu stoßen.

Teilweise dachte sie, sie hätte eine Bewegung gesehen, aber dann war es doch nur ein wenig Erde gewesen, was von der Decke, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, gebröckelt war.

Endlich war sie an einer Treppe angekommen, nur um festzustellen, dass diese anscheinend unendlich viele Stufen besaß.

Endlich fand sie sich im Keller vom Honigtopf wieder und hatte es geschafft sich aus dem Laden herauszuschleichen.

Als sie an sich herunterblickte, sah sie, dass sie vollkommen verdreckt war.

"Aaah, neues Outfit? Ist das jetzt in hier oder wascht ihr einfach eure Klamotten nicht mehr?", schnarrte eine Stimme.

"Ich mach mir ein wenig Sorgen um Katie...", meinte Hermine. "Sie sieht in letzter Zeit so erschöpft aus. Irgendwas stimmt mit ihr nicht."

"Mit dir würde auch was nicht stimmen, wenn Snape dein Vater wäre.", meinte Ron während sie auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke waren

"Also wirklich Ron! Du könntest deine Vorurteile ruhig für dich behalten.", empörte sich Hermine. "Sie sieht ganz krank aus..."

"Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.", mischte sich Harry ein in der Hoffnung einen Streit zwischen den beiden zu vermeiden. "Wahrscheinlich ist es nur die Umstellung." Er wusste nicht, ob es gut wäre, wenn die anderen wüssten, weshalb sie zu der Stunde nicht aufkreuzen würde.

"Sie ist jetzt schon einen Monat hier, so langsam müsste sie sich daran gewöhnt haben...Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihr nicht. Ich habe so eine Ahnung, bin mir aber nicht sicher."

"Hermine.", stöhnte Ron. "Könntest du sowas bitte sein lassen? Du sagst uns immer du hast einen Verdacht und wenn wir dann fragen, sagst du uns, dass du keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen willst und es erst überprüfen möchtest und wir sitzen die ganze Zeit und haben keine Ahnung. Naja, vielleicht machst du es diesmal?"

"Nein.", sagte sie schlicht und etwas beleidigt. "Den Grund hast du ja gerade selbst benannt."

Inzwischen waren sie in den Kerkerräumen angekommen. Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

"Wo bleibt sie? Sie sollte lägst hier sein. Der Unterricht beginnt."

In diesem Moment kam Snape herein gerauscht und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Nachdem er die Namensliste vorgelesen hatte fragte er: "Ich nehme an keiner von Ihnen kann mir den Grund nennen weshalb Miss Blossom fehlt?"

Harry blickte demonstrativ nach unten, während die andern nur ratlos aussahen.

Daraufhin fuhr Snape mit dem Unterricht fort und ließ seine schlechte Laune an den Schülern aus.


End file.
